What We Had
by dragonfairy16
Summary: Who would have thought that changing history so that a certain a protégé never existed could be the downfall of the entire Justice League. Now the team members left have to find out how to fix it. Spitfire and supermartian on the side
1. Not How They Remember

**Hi people of the Young Justice Fandom, Dragonfairy16 here and ready to give YJ a try. I have wanted to do a YJ fic for a while now but I couldn't decide what to write about. Well I finally got some inspiration from the YJ comics I bought (TV show versions of course) and so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine and all belongs to the DC Universe and the show was created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti**

Chapter 1: Not How They Remember

A room swallowed in darkness lit up blue as seven screens turned on at once. A door leading to the room slid opened and a shadow of a man walked in and took his place in front of the TV's.

"You rang?" he asked slyly a hint of a smile upon his lips.

"Time Catcher. How nice of you to join us," one of the members of the Light announced.

"I aim to please…so what can I so humbly do for you today? As you know my time is precious to me," the man said now coming into the light revealing himself to have black hair and a black goatee. He wore a light blue tuxedo with a matching top hat and carried a black cane with a large sapphire on top.

"Yes of course, we will get right to it then. We want you to get rid of a member of the Justice League for us."

"Just one?" the man asked.

"Yes, someone who most people would deem unimportant but with their existences altered will allow us to further our work." As the voice said this a small part of the ground opened up and a stand appeared from the floor. Time Catcher walked over to it and lifted a picture from the stand and he looked at it with a frown.

"This person is merely a child and it would be a waste of my time. Just get one of your lackeys to deal with your pest problem," he said turning to leave.

"You will be rewarded with over a million American dollars' worth of sapphires."

Time Catcher turned around slowly.

"That would last even you a life time would it not," the voice said.

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Nothing so drastic, just make sure that they are to never become a protégé of the Justice League…to any of them understood?"

"Perfectly, I just need to know the place and time of the event you want to change."

"All the information will be sent to you. I hope this won't be too much of a problem."

"Of course not," the man said before the lights turned off leaving him in darkness once again.

"This is all you're faulty," both Artemis and Wally shouted at the same time. They glared at each other with pointed fingers and each holding half of the ripped bag of chips. Next to them stood a silent Superboy covered in the snack food as M'gann tried to wipe them off quickly.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything," Wally shouted.

"If you just gave me the chips to begin with then we wouldn't have to clean this mess up," Artemis shouted.

"This is my bag of chips. I need it all to keep up my metabolism."

"I give you something else to keep up your metabolism," Artemis threatened pulling her arm back but was caught by Aqualad before she could throw the punch.

"You both need to stop now," he said in a low voice. The room was silent except for the sound of Wolf eating the fallen snack on the floor.

"Why can't the two of you ever get along?" Superboy said finally taking a chip out of his hair.

"Because she doesn't belong on this team," Wally retorted.

"I make a better addition to this team then you. At least I have my skills down instead of slamming into walls all the time."

Before Wally could retort the sound of the Zeta tube made itself known.

'Recognize Batman 02, Robin B01.' A few seconds later Batman's voice was heard over the speaker announcing the team to come to the mission room.

"This is so not over," Wally said turning away from Artemis. A few minutes late the group stood in a line joined by Robin in front of Batman and Red Tornado.

"Your mission is a simple one," Batman said swiping his hand over the air so a visual of a warehouse facility showed up on the screen. "People have been going missing at the piers in New York City. I would have dismissed it for the cops if it wasn't for the high energy levels coming from the warehouses."

Batman pulled up another screen that showed the same picture only with green and red splotches showing of the energy signal that was crawling off the charts.

"So you need us to find out what it is and stop it?" Robin asked happily.

"No. You are not to make contact with whoever is doing this. This is a recon mission only. Observe what it is and who is doing it," Batman said back getting frowns and downward glances from the team.

"Understood," Aqualad said for the team and made his way out of the room. After everyone suited up Robin caught up with Wally.

"So what's with the long face?" they youngest teen asked.

"What do you think?" Kid Flash groaned. "She won't stop bothering me on anything. Sometimes I just want to…to…"

"Kiss her," Robin said.

"Kiss her…wait…what…eww no," the red head gaged and pulled robin into a head lock and ruffled his hair causing the two brothers at arms to laugh.

A few hours later the team made their way to the shipping yard in the cover of darkness. A hole formed on the bottom of the Bio-Ship and Robin and Artemis slid down their ropes and slipped through the shadows.

'_A link has been set_,' M'gann said.

'_Can you hear me_,' Aqualad said through their mind link.

'_Loud and clear_,' Robin said.

'_Me too_,' Artemis stated.

'_Good, Can you see anyone_,' Aqualad asked as the two moved through the shadows.

'_I'm not seeing anyone_,' Robin stated.

'_I'm picking up an energy signature_,' Kid Flash said with his goggles over his eyes. 'I_t's in the warehouse at the far right._'

'_Ok we are going to take the Bio-ship down there. Robin and Artemis, you will take the front and go in quiet_. _We will survey from the air and make sure no one finds you_,' Aqualad announced. The team agreed and M'gann flew the ship quietly and the team waited for the two non-powered heroes results.

Once inside Artemis held her bow taut as she and Robin looked around in the darkness.

'_You hear that_?' he asked the archer.

'_Hear what_?'

The two listen closely and the sound of a machine hummed softly. Hiding behind an old crate Robin looked into the center of the room was a giant machine sat.

'_What is that?_' Artemis said.

'_One way to find out,_' Robin said running towards it before she could stop him. She ran after him keeping herself on guard. Robin dropped to the ground in front of the machine and pulled the USB cord from his glove and plugged it into the machine. The hologram appeared on his arm and he began to type.

'_Anything_?' Superboy asked from the ship, boredom evident in his voice.

'_I'm not sure_,' Robin said. "I've never seen anything like this before," Robin finally said out loud something suddenly came up on the screen. His masked eyes widen and he stopped typing.

"What," Artemis whispered. "What you find?"

"The date and place that's been set on the machine…it's..."

"It's what."

"It's when I…"

"Ah, ah, ah boy blunder let's not spoil the surprise," A man's voice said echoing through the warehouse. Artemis tried to pinpoint the location but couldn't.

"We've been compromised," Artemis shouted.

'_Get out of there_,' Aqualad shouted through their mind link.

'_I'm bringing the Bio-ship around,_' M'gann said quickly. Robin disconnected from the machine threw some smoke bombs and he an Artemis made a run for the exit. Artemis didn't get very far before hearing Robin grunt and hit the ground. She turned around as the smoked cleared and saw Robin on the ground holding his leg. Blood seeped through his pants as what looked like a small arrow pierced his calf with a red flashing light on the end.

Artemis ran back for him.

'_Robin's hurt_,' she shouted in her mind to the others.

"Go," Robin shouted to her.

"Not without you bird boy," she said grabbing his arm to lift him up. A sound on the roof made the two look up and Superboy came crashing through the ceiling.

"Oh more unwanted guests," the man said now coming out of the shadows and stood next to his machine. Aqualad jumped down next to the crater that Superboy had created followed by M'gann who flew down holding her hand out so Kid Flash could float down next to her. He zipped over to Artemis and Robin grabbing the teens other arm.

"Oh man, are you ok?" he asked Robin moving his hand to the device jammed into the younger teen's leg.

"Don't touch it," Robin whispered to him in pain.

"We'll get you out of here hold on."

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked bringing out his water Water-Bearers and creating two water swords.

"They call me Time Catcher...At least in this time line they do. I really just can't keep track of these things."

"What are you taking about," Superboy said in frustration storming closer to the man.

"Superboy wait," M'gann called out as she noticed the man placing his hand on a lever on the machine. The clone stopped.

"It doesn't really matter what you do at this point but say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Wally said angrily still trying to support Robin's weight.

"Say goodbye to your precious Robin because in a second you won't remember him," and with a laugh he pulled down the lever and the machine glowed blue.

"Robin," M'gann shouted.

"Kid Flash, get him out of here," Aqualad commanded. Before they could blink Kid Flash had the wounded teen in his arms bridal style. Robin yelped at the sudden movement and gripped his friend's neck tightly.

"Wait no," Robin tried to struggle but Wally was already out the door and past the gate to the warehouse entrance. Seeing Robin out of the way Superboy growled and charged the man but was flung back as an energy shield appeared and the man laughed inside of it.

M'gann stopped him from crashing into the wall with her telekinesis and stood him up right. Aqualad then charged himself and with electricity pulsing he slide his hands through the shield struggling to pull it a part. Superboy ran next to him and helped pulled creating a hole. Time Changer's eyes widen, this was not supposed to happen. Taking his cane he pulled it in half revealing a sword and walked forward.

"Artemis," Aqualad yelled and the blond haired archer ran forward and jumped through the whole with her bow ready to fire. In midair she released the bow and shot the man in the chest. He flew backwards hitting the same lever that he pulled before making it go down further. Suddenly the shield expanded engulfing almost the entire warehouse and all four team members. Aqualad collapsed to the ground and everyone looked around. It was all silent except for the sounds of hundreds of clocks ticking and chimes going off.

"What's happening," M'gann asked flying over to her boyfriend. Time Chaser looked up and frowned.

"No you're not supposed to be here." He yelled. Before the group could do anything though the room outside the domed shield slowly began to melt away.

"Look," Artemis pointed it out to the team as everything outside the dome disappeared. She turned just in time for the machine to emit a huge light that exploded outwards causing everyone to black out.

Kid Flash on the other hand was still running. He heard rumbling as he crossed the George Washington Bridge but was too scared to turn around to see what was causing it. Robin looked over Kid Flashes shoulder and gasped.

"KF," was all Robin was able to say as everything felt like it was slowing down. Kid Flash finally turned around and he and Robin stared as a large flash of light quickly enveloped everything it swallowed the two boy's whole.

Artemis was the first to wake up. Her eyes widen and she pulled up her bow and arrow quickly holding it where Time Catcher stood previously. He was nowhere to be seen and neither was the machine and the blue shield was gone. She stood up with a groan and made her way over to M'gann. With a few shakes the Martian woke up with a gasp.

"What…what happened?" the green girl asked.

"I don't know I just woke up."

The girls woke up the other two teammates and helped them up. M'gann suddenly remembered Robin and Kid Flash.

'_Wally, Robin can you hear me_?' M'gann said through there link. When no one answered she looked at the group worriedly.

"Maybe they are out of your range." Aqualad reassured her. With a soft smile he placed his finger on the com in his ear.

"Robin, Kid Flash come in," the older teen said but was also met with silence. He then tried a different tactic. "Batman this is Aqualad we are in need of assistance," he said but got nothing but static.

"What is going on?" Artemis growled.

"I am not sure but we should make our way back to the Cave and figure out what we should do from there," Aqualad said. The group filed into the Bio-ship quietly and made their way over the city that never sleeps.

Looking down nothing looked out of the ordinary. People hustled and bustled through the night and cars honked at each other. It was like whatever they saw never happened and they all hoped the same thing; that whatever they did in the fight stopped Time Catchers plans and that whatever he was going to do with Robin didn't happen.

M'gann saw the mountain up ahead and opened the link. "Red Tornado this is M'gann. Please open the doors for landing."

She waited a few seconds and then frowned. "Red Tornado please open the hatch…I don't understand, he isn't responding."

"Set the Bio-ship by the south entrance. We will entire by foot," Aqualad said worry etched across his face and M'gann landed the ship. Aqualad and Artemis armed themselves as they walked to the hatch. M'gann pressed the code into the alarm system but nothing happen. Looking to her boyfriend Conner nodded and punched the door in. Soon he was able to make a hole big enough for everyone to walk into the cave. The light was dim and the cave was quite, to quite for the teams liking.

"Red Tornado…Batman?" Artemis called out but was met with nothing but the echo of her own voice. Aqualad looked to his side and walked a different direction from the group. M'gann screamed and Artemis and Superboy turned to the red head.

"M'gann what's wrong," Superboy shouted gripping onto M'gann's shoulders.

"Sorry, I think I just walked into a spider web," M'gann said wiping herself off. Suddenly the lights turned on and Artemis, Superboy and M'gann shielded their eyes.

"I have found the light system," Aqualad said walking back to the group. When their eyes adjusted Artemis gasped at the sight before them.

"What happened?" she said walking forward. Spider webs hung from the high ceilings and clung to the walls. All the equipment and furniture had dust covered sheets thrown over them.

"I…I don't understand," M'gann said sadly. "Why is everything so…so old looking?"

Artemis walked over to one of the computer monitors and took the sheet off the large screen. She bent down and crawled under the large keyboard gripping a few wires.

"We could really use Robin's computer expertise on this," she said. After about 20 minutes the archer gave up. "This is useless. It's like this computer hasn't been used in decades…I just don't understand."

"There are a lot of things we don't understand," Aqualad said. "We need a league member but it seems that there is no one to contact."

"So where do we go?" M'gann asked sadly.

"The Hall of Justice seems like the next logical choice but first we need to sleep. We will head out in the morning," Aqualad said. No one wanted to go to sleep by themselves so they all piled into the living room and slept on the floor the same thoughts flying in their heads. Where was everyone and were they ok? What did Time Catcher want with Robin and where was he and Kid Flash? All questions that would hopefully be answered tomorrow.

The next day the group piled back into the ship and flew onwards to Washington D.C. Once again the team was met with disappointment as they looked down where the white building should be but was met with a large park. All changing into their civilian clothing they made their way into the park.

"Where is the hall?" Artemis asked almost panicking.

"It's like it was never here," Superboy said. M'gann looked around and spotted something that caught her eye. She called the rest of the group over. In the center of the park was a large statue of the original 7 standing in a circle back to back.

A woman walked past them and Aqualad turned to her.

"Excuse me ma 'me. Do you mind telling me where we could reach the Justice League," he asked.

"The Justice League?" the woman said in confusion. "The Justice League hasn't been in commission for years. You're just going to have to go to one of their cities and hope that you bump into one of them."

"Oh…thank you," he said and turned back to the team.

"This isn't making any sense," Artemis said gipping her hair. "Yesterday the Hall of Justice was here," she said pointing to the ground. "The Cave was up and running and I'm pretty sure the Justice League was around."

"That machine that Time Catcher had must have changed history somehow but what part of history that could cause this… change…I am not sure," Aqualad said.

"So what are we going to do now? How are we supposed to get help if there is no help," Superboy asked.

"We should find one of the members. Just because they aren't a league doesn't mean they can't help," M'gann said.

"Who do we ask for help? Superman and Batman are the closest but we don't know how to get to them."

"What about Flash…he's the next closest," Artemis said.

"That doesn't help; we still don't know who that is." Superboy argued.

"Yeah but we know someone who would know who he is."

"Wally…but…" M'gann started.

"History might have changed but that doesn't necessarily mean that Kid Flash isn't with Flash. We just need to look up Wally West and we got the Flash," Artemis said with a smile on her face.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Aqualad said.

An hour later Artemis walked out of a library with a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Piece of cake. One Wally West of 13 East Street Central City," she said and they were on their way to Central City.

After hiding the Bio-ship in a deserted parking lot the team walked a few blocks to Wally's house. They stopped in front of a small apartment complex and looked at each other.

"This is not how I pictured Wally's home," M'gann said noticing the spray painted graffiti, broken glass, and sounds of police sirens. With a shrug Artemis walked up the door and knocked.

"Wally off your ass and get the door," the teens heard a man shout.

"You get it I'm busy," They heard Wally shout back. M'gann smiled and Artemis sighed in relief. It was the first thing going there since the fight but it was short lived as the door was pulled open harshly. A large man with brown disheveled hair and mustache glared at them in a dirty shirt.

"We don't want any," he said about to shut the door. Superboy held the door open and glared back at the man that would even rival Batman.

"My apologies," Aqualad started. "We are not looking to sell we are actually here for Wally."

The man looked at them skeptically. "Wally," he shouted. "Get your ass out here."

The man disappeared leaving the door opened and a few minutes later the ginger appeared in front of them. Artemis face dropped at the site of him. He had a bruise on his cheek and he was dressed in ripped pants and a white t-shirt with an open plaid shirt over it.

"Can I help you," he asked leaning on the door post.

"You…you don't remember us do you," M'gann said in near tears. Wally looked at them closer.

"Sorry do I owe you money or something. I paid Toney the last of the money last week so if that liar says otherwise," Wally said prepared to fight.

"No, no it is nothing like that," Aqualad started. "We just need to know if you…happen to know where the Flash is living."

Wally's eyes widen for a second but he recovered quickly, though it was not quickly enough for Aqualad not to notice.

"Oh…oh yeah of course," Wally stated with a smile. "He lives in a tree house at the end of a rainbow but you can't get in unless you tell the unicorn the password. The answer is hippopotamus," he cracked. Artemis growled and walked up to him pulling on his shirt.

"Listen here Kid mouth…"

"Oh Kid mouth good come back. That's almost worse than butt face," he smirked. Aqualad pulled Artemis back.

"Please Wally. I know that you know," Aqualad said.

"Why…why would you think that," Wally said backing up slowly.

"Because you told us how you found the book in your Uncles bag…the one that held the formula on how to become the Flash."

"I didn't tell you that," Wally yelled. "I don't know who you are but you need to leave. I've got nothing to do with that ass." And with that he slammed the door shut on their face.

"Now what?" Superboy asked.

"We wait. When he leaves the house we are going to have to read his mind," Aqualad said sadly as they walked down the sidewalk. M'gann stopped short.

"I can't do that. I promised everyone…I promised him I wouldn't read your minds."

"Right now that isn't the Wally you promised. If we don't get a League Member for help we might be stuck in this time change forever."

Superboy placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder and she nodded slowly. As night fell Wally opened the door to his home and looked left to right. Not seeing anyone he walked down the steps with his hands in his pockets and walked. Feeling like he was being watched he stopped short and turned around quickly only to be met with silence. Skeptically he turned back around and walked.

He walked into an ally way and waited a few seconds before a bunch of guys showed up.

"S'up," Wally said walking towards them. "You got any tonight."

"Yeah we got plenty," the other guy said pulling a bag of white powder from his pocket. Wally held his hand out but the man pulled back. "You still owe us money from last time."

"I already gave Toney the money. It's not my fault your crew is stealing money behind your back," Wally said.

"You calling one of my friends a liar West," the man said. He pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and aimed it at the teen. Wally's hands shot out to protect himself and began to back up until he was flush against the ally wall. "Guess daddy didn't beat you hard enough to knock some sense into you huh." Wally knew he should have just shut his mouth but he couldn't let them just disrespect him like that.

"It's ok after he punches me I go see your mom to feel better…if you know what I mean," he laughed darkly.

The man growled and cocked the gun and fired. Wally closed his eyes and cringed waiting for the pain but was met with nothing but air. He peaked back up and was surprise to find the big grouchy black haired teen standing between him and the gang; the bullet lay on the ground in front of him.

"What," the man said dropping the white powered bag on the ground. His friends behind him yelped as they were pulled into the air. M'gann materialized in the air and Artemis and Aqualad made their way next to Superboy causing Wally yelled at the sight of the alien and costumed teens.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size," Superboy smiled. M'gann dropped the other guys on the ground with a frown.

"No one hurts my friends," she said in anger. They all got up as quickly as they could and ran past her out of the ally followed by their leader with screams of fear.

"I had that under control," Wally yelled to the teens but swallowed roughly and tried to back up even further as M'gann landed in front of him next to the rest.

"Yeah you really had them shaking in their boots," Artemis laughed as she picked up the bag the man dropped. Looking at it in horror she looked at Wally with a glare.

"Cocaine…you do cocaine?" she yelled.

"Why do you care," Wally yelled back.

"Because this will kill you!" She shouted throwing the bag back on the ground.

M'gann put her hand on Artemis's shoulder trying to calm the girl down. Everyone turned their heads as the sounds of police sirens filled the air probably responding to the sound of the gun.

"You have two options," Artemis said walking closer to the teen. The other three team members fell back allowing the blond to do what she does best…deal with Wally. "You can either come with us and show us where the Flash is or we can leave you here tied up next to the cocaine and you can get thrown in jail."

"You wouldn't dare," Wally said looking behind her to the other teens. Superboy stood cracking his knuckles with a smile on his face showing Wally he was willing to rough him up a bit if he refused to help.

"Oh we would," Artemis said.

"…Fine," Wally finally said admitting defeat and allowed the heroes to take him to the Bio-ship.

**So there's chapter one. After watching the episodes countless of times and reading almost all the TV show side comics I tried to really stick with the characters stories like how Wally became Kid Flash. I hope that it was ok and you will try the next chapter two.**

**Review kindly please xD**


	2. Finding Allies

**Even though I didn't get a lot of reviews I'm really happy that I can see people are at least reading it and so thank you for giving it a read. I hope that you like this chapter as well.**

Chapter 2: Finding Allies 

Iris Allen walked into the den at the sound of her daughter crying. Finding that the child had thrown her doll out of her play pen the woman picked her up with a tired smile. Before she could put her back down the doorbell rang and she went to answer it with the child in hand.

Her eyes widen at the sight of Wally and a group of teens behind him.

"Wally what are you doing here? Your Uncle told you that you can't be here until you get clean," She said eyeing the other teens.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't abducted by aliens," he said.

"Oh God, your high right now aren't you," his aunt exclaimed holding her daughter closer.

"What…no I'm talking about Flashes kind of aliens," he said gesturing to M'gann who turned herself green with a smile, spooking Iris but making the little girl clap her hands happily.

"Oh…well come in before someone sees you," the woman said. They all came in and after Iris put her daughter to sleep in her room she filed the group into the kitchen. She then went to the phone and called her husband to come home as soon as he can to deal with an emergency with his "other" job. She then grabbed a sheet of cookies she was making from the over and placed it on a plate.

"We thank you for your hospitality and understanding," Aqualad said as Iris placed the dish of cookies in the center of the table.

Artemis frowned noticing that Wally wasn't even looking at the cookies. It really didn't hit her until now that he truly didn't have his powers.

"It's the least I can do," Iris said. She looked at Wally and walked over to him. She lifted her nephews face by his chin.

"Hey," he exclaimed as she touched his bruised cheek.

"He hit you again…I wish you would let us help you Wally."

"I asked for help and Barry shot me down." Wally said swatting his aunt's hand away.

"Hello Megan…this must be what Time Catcher changed in history," M'gann said slapping her forehead lightly.

"What are you talking about," Wally said arching an eyebrow.

Aqualad looked over to the teen. "We will explain but after the Flash has arrived."

"Arrive for what?" the group heard behind them and turned to see the Flash in his uniform. "And may I ask who you guys are," he asked crossing his arms across his chest. The group shot up in surprise and Aqualad gave the Flash a small nod.

"My apologies, I am Aqualad and this is Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis. This may be hard to explain, but we are from what seems to be a different dimension…We are in need of assistance and Wally showed us…"

"Wally?" Flash said interrupting. The red head flinched slightly. "You told them my identity? See this is exactly why I can't trust you," he said loudly pointing his finger at his nephew.

"Barry quiet down," Iris said fearing her daughter to wake up. "He was just trying to help…"

"Help? For all I know you guys are here to hurt my family."

"Oh no we aren't…" M'gann tried to intervene but was cut off by Wally.

"They aren't here to hurt us, they just rescued me," Wally shouted back.

"Look I'm sorry for interrupting but we just need your help figuring out what's going on. The sooner you do that the sooner we're gone," Artemis said coming between the two relatives. Barry and Wally stared at each other for a moment but soon relaxed.

"Fine, tell me what's going on and _if_ I decided that you're telling the truth I will help you…so make it believable.

The group moved into the living room and made themselves comfortable with Wally and Barry taking seats as far away as possible. Artemis plopped herself down next to the red head and he looked at her suspiciously.

"What…" She said to him with a glare. "Never had a girl sit next to you before Baywatch."

"Not one with a Green Arrow fetish…and Baywatch? What is with these weird names?"

Artemis looked away as she kept forgetting this wasn't her Wally.

"You have to understand to us you are still the Wally that we all know…you are the protégé of the Flash also known as Kid Flash. Those nicknames…were names Artemis used to joke with you." Aqualad explained.

"Kid Flash?" Wally asked. "That was the name I came up with when…when I was younger," he said finishing the last part quietly and with his head down.

"I would have never let my nephew become my partner. It would be way too dangerous," Barry said.

"But in our time you did," M'gann stated. "And when my Uncle J'onn saw that it was working with you, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Batman he let me come to Earth with him," she finished happily.

"See now I know you're lying. The Bats would never take on a kid," Flash stated.

"Wait a second…Robin. That's what this is all about," Artemis spit out.

"Who?" Iris asked.

"Of course, hello M'gann," the Martian agreed with the archer.

"So we have to find Robin to fix all of this?" Superboy asked.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Flash asked.

"This all started when we were fighting against Time Catcher," Artemis stated. "He was going after Rob. If there is no Robin then there are no sidekicks."

Aqualad rubbed his chin in thought. "It does make sense. Because Batman took him in that gave Green Arrow the idea to take in Speedy and allowed my King to think it was alright for me to come to the surface world."

"And with the three of you as sidekicks that let Wally try harder to become Kid Flash and have Flash let him join," M'gann finish.

"Are you kidding me," Wally said standing up. "I become Kid Flash because another kid just happened to be a sidekick first!"

"It seems the most plausible," Aqualad said.

"And what about you three," Iris asked looking at Superboy, M'gann and Artemis.

"They're kind of a long story," Artemis answered for all of them.

"Ok so let's say you're telling the truth. What do you want me to do about it?" Flash asked.

"We need help getting back to our dimension," Aqualad said.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well you can always ask for help from…" Iris began.

"No, no way am I asking for help from that arrogant bat. I'll get Superman or someone else."

"Superman would just say to go to Batman. He's the only one with the resources," Superboy said flatly.

Flash stared at all of them and sighed deeply. "Fine I'll take you to see the Batman. But if you think he's going to believe you as easily as I do then you're dead wrong."

"We know," all four heroes said simultaneously.

"What about me," Wally asked.

"You'll stay here," Flash said as everyone got up. Wally growled and looked away.

"Wait he should come with us," Artemis started and Wally looked up at her in surprise.

"In your world he might be my partner but he isn't in this one," Flash stated.

"Well you can't just send him back to that monster back at home and you don't want him in the house if he still doing drugs. Where do you want him to go…besides it's not like we are going to do anything dangerous and maybe this will get you to change your mind about letting him join," Artemis said spitting the last part out quickly before the speedster could say no.

Iris got up and put her arm on her husband's shoulder. "Maybe you can think of this as take your kid to work day. It would be good for him," she smiled.

"Well with you guys all ganging up on me…" he started.

"YES!" Wally shouted into the air and hugged Artemis tightly making her gasp at the close contact. He jumped across the room and grabbed his aunt into a hug. He looked to his uncle and he looked away. "Thanks," he said quietly and ran out the door.

Artemis felt herself blush from the hug and tried to keep the smile from sneaking upon her lips. She followed the rest of the group and made it out just as Wally slammed into the invisible ship forgetting it was parked on their lawn and fell onto his back.

"Even without your speed you still manage to always mange to fall on your butt," she groaned walking over and helping him up.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"So how do we get Batman's attention," M'gann asked as she flew her Bio-ship over Gotham.

"Simple enough," the Flash said. "Just de-cloak your ship and let the fun begin." M'gann made the ship visible to the world and slowly flew over the skyscrapers passing the tallest one of Wayne Tower.

"What about your com links?" Superboy asked.

"We use to have them but the Justice League kind of went under and Batman doesn't usually answer our calls…or even leave the city for that matter."

"What happened to the league?" Artemis asked.

"Just wasn't really working out. Just to name a few problems…Batman was always arguing with Superman, Aquaman didn't agree with the way the surface world was acting and J'onn became home sick and left for Mars."

"So what about in your…"dimension," Wally asked eagerly making up quotations marks with his hands.

"You mean the League?" Artemis started. "It's still around and everyone helps out. We're still too new to really know too much."

"So even when I'm on the inside I'm still on the outside," Wally pouted sliding lower into the chair. Before Artemis could say anything a black flash appeared on the side of the ship.

"There she is," Flash said indicating to the Batjet. Looking into the black airship the group could see the stoic face of the Batman. Flash came up next to Aqualad and waved hello briskly. Batman shook his head and made a movement with his hand for them to follow him.

M'gann was lead to a waterfall just outside of Gotham and was surprised to see the water part for the ships to enter.

"I can't believe I actually get to see the Batcave," Wally said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited. He is has a special section for guests. No one gets to see the actual Batcave; you'll get to see nothing but a computer and a few chairs." Flash laughed causing not just Wally but the whole group to frown. M'gann landed softly next to Batman's ship and they emptied out of the craft where Batman waited patiently with his hand on his utility belt.

"What do you want Flash and who are your…guests," he stated eyeing the teens with his famous bat glare.

"We've got a little bit of a problem," Flash said with a smile. Batman arched his eyebrow and moved further into the cave having the rest follow.

"Speak," he finally said as they all took a seat around a table in a large cave like room. Aqualad explained to him how they are from a different dimension and that they needed help to right everything. Batman listened carefully and when Aqualad finished Batman turned to the computer and pressed a few buttons. A picture of Aqualad appeared but his hair was slightly longer and the black tattoos that ran along his shoulders and arms were not there. He then pulled up another picture of Artemis in the form of a mug shot. Under both pictures were the words missing. The team looked at the picture with wide eyes.

"What…where…how…" Artemis sputtered in astonishment.

"I received these pictures yesterday. One of Aquaman's guards that goes by the name of Kaldur'ahm went missing during patrol and in Gotham's juvie facility a prisoner by the name of Artemis Crock went missing in her room with no explainable exit. If you were from a different dimension then where is this dimensions Kaldur'ahm and Artemis?" Batman said demanding an explanation.

"I don't understand," M'gann said. "So we aren't from a separate dimension?"

"Maybe the us in this dimension is now in our dimension?" Superboy asked.

"Or maybe you are just a bunch of delinquents trying to pull one over on us," Batman said his hand making its way to his Utility belt. Artemis made for her arrows and Superboy tensed up ready to strike.

"Maybe…" Wally started quietly and everyone looked to him.

"Maybe what," Batman said with a glare.

"Well…could it be possible that they are from the same dimension but from an altered timeline. Like none of this should exist and was only created out of your battle."

"That could make sense," Flash said. "I mean you said the guy you fought called himself Time Catcher so it would make sense that he bends time to his will."

"That can be true but then why can you all remember?" Batman asked.

"When we fought him we broke his machine. We were in the shield and that must have protected us from the change like it would for him," M'gann said.

"So what, we need to find the machine that started this all or should we find Robin," Superboy asked.

"We wouldn't even know how to find Robin. We have no idea who he is." Artemis said crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Well we know he has black hair and…he's 13 and…he likes to make up words?" M'gann said making the team realize that this was going to be harder than they thought.

"Arrgg this is your entire fault." Artemis exclaimed looking at Batman. "If you had at least let us have known his name then then we would be able to find him."

"Except it isn't my fault because I don't have a sidekick. Never had and never will," Batman said looking back to the computer. He began to type something into the machine and pictures of teenage boy with black hair popped up.

"So what we are going to have to pick him out of a picture," Superboy said.

"That can take forever," Wally said. "And that's even if your friends up there."

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"Well maybe this bad guy made it so he never existed, or that he was born a girl or…"

The room lit up red and the word 'Emergency' lit up on the computer. Batman clicked a button on the keyboard and a video of the news popped up. A woman on a street with fire and smoke swirling behind her appeared.

"We are here in downtown Gotham where a man is firing a weapon at the citizen's," she said nervously. The group watched as the camera focused on a man walking through the smoke in a blue tuxedo.

"That's him," Artemis and M'gann exclaimed at the same time.

"But what's he is doing?" Flash asked.

"He's destroying my city that's what he's doing," Batman said angrily and made his way over to his jet. The group got up and he looked back at them. "Stay here."

"Are you kidding me?" Superboy said.

"We should come with you. If we defeat him we might be able to go home," Aqualad stated. Batman thought for a moment and continued to walk to his jet. "I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"I never thought I would say this but I miss the old Batman," Artemis said. Wally followed behind the group and Flash turned to him.

"Oh no this time you're staying back."

"But…" Wally started.

"This time you will get in the way so stay put," he said and followed the group. Artemis turned her head to Wally as the door closed catching the sight to a defeated red head.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

People ran passed the ship as M'gann landed it just outside the fire and chaos. Behind them batman landed his own jet and leaped out using his grappling hook to pull him from the ship and onto the roof.

"Where is he," Artemis cried out.

"You would think it would be easier to find a guy in a blue tuxedo and top hat," Superboy exclaimed.

A line of blue light streaked just past Artemis shredding a piece of her hair that was flying in the wind. Artemis turned to the light with her bow and arrow at the ready.

"So you did survive the time change. I was hoping that you would all wake up forgetting what had happened," the man said.

"What do you want Time Catcher. Why do all of this?" Aqualad asked.

"I was told to, and if you hadn't intervene I would have let you all lived including the boy but now you must all go," he said pointing his cane with the large sapphire at the group. The gem lit up and fired another blue light.

Everyone dodged the light letting it hit the building behind them. Pedestrians who took shelter in the apartment ran but the building was falling fast. M'gann and Flash ran and flew over to it quickly. M'gann held her arms up and tried to hold the big pieces of the building from falling to the ground but was only strong enough to slow it down.

Flash ran back and forth grapping people and moving them to safety and coming back for more. The rest of the group ran to help as Artemis fired volleys of arrows at the tuxedoed man. Time Catcher ran back into the smoke with a smile and Batman who was watching from the roof followed him in silence.

"Now where did you go you brat," the man sneered. He walked over to a restaurant which had a bunch of outside tables to eat at. Some of them were turned over and thrown in different directions, some of which were on fire. "I know I saw you run over here," the tuxedoed man smiled as he caught a shadow of someone behind a fallen table.

On the other side was a young black haired teenager who hid with his head down between his knees and chest that was tucked together. Blood seeped from a wound on his shoulder and it dripped down his blue hooded sweat shirt.

He jumped as the table was ripped from the behind him and he looked up at Time Catcher with wide blue eyes revealing himself to be Dick Grayson.

"Found you," Time Catcher said pointing his cane to the boy.

"What do you want from me," the teen yelled backing away slowly using his one good arm to pull himself back against the wall of the restaurant.

"Unfortunately for you…to kill you. You can blame the Junior Justice league for that one," he said as the Sapphire lit up.

Dick looked everywhere for an escape but when he realized there was none he scrunched his eyes closed and waited for it to end. Before the sapphire was fully charged through a batarang flew through the air knocking the cane sideways and it went off hitting a car parked on the street. The man looked up with a sneer.

"Batman," he yelled as the masked hero jumped in front of Dick and glared at Time Catcher. "Move out of the way," Time Catcher shouted pulling his cane apart for his sword.

"I can't do that," the man said.

"Believe me it's better for both of us if he's gone. The little kiddies must have told you who I am already. Because they interfered this child must die or things will begin to change. Your time line will cease to exist and the man you are now will disappear with it," he said. Behind him Dick's eyes widen clearly confused as to what's going on. Batman's glare deepened.

"No," he said.

"Fine...another time then." The man said sliding the sword back into its place and pulling out a small silver ball. Batman pulled his cap up around him and pulled out another batarang but before he could do anything Time Catcher threw it to the ground and was hidden in smoke. When it cleared he was gone. Looking around Batman could not find him and turned his attention to the boy.

He was surprised to find the boy was no longer there but was left with nothing but a small smear of blood.

Dick Grayson ran as soon as the two men were too preoccupied with each other to notice him gone. He held his arm against his chest and looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He turned back quickly only to bang into the back of someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry," he said and looked up. His eyes widen as he came face to face with a green girl. He shouted and scurried to his feet and took off in the other direction. He didn't get far as a bigger guy with black tattoos and gills stopped him.

"You need help," Aqualad said holding his arm out for the boy to take.

"Stay away," Dick shouted.

"Dick? Dick Grayson," the teen heard and turned around to see a girl dressed in green and covered in debris. She walked over to him with the green alien girl behind her.

"How…how do you know my name?" he asked timidly.

"We go to school to…" she said cutting herself short. She has to remember that here she didn't go to Gotham Academy.

"You go to Gotham North?" he asked.

"Gotham North?" she said in confusion. "No I…"

She was cut off as Superboy, Flash and Batman joined the little circle with Dick in the middle.

"This is the boy that Time Catcher was after," Batman stated. With surprise written on the groups face they looked at Dick like they've seen a ghost.

"You…" Artemis stated. "You're Robin." It suddenly all made sense, the reason why he took the picture that day, and why he was always so nice to her. That could also explain how she got into the school in the first place with the Bruce Wayne scholarship. Dick Grayson equals Bruce Wayne which means Robin equals Batman. She turned to Batman.

"You're Bruce Wayne?" the archer said in astonishment. The Flash cringed and backed up knowing that it was about to get ugly. Before Batman could react Dick spoke.

"Who's Robin?" he asked his voice suddenly becoming faint. He took a step back but crumpled to the ground. Superboy reached out and grabbed him bringing the two of them to the ground. Batman bent down next to him and pulled out a knife. He ripped Dicks sleeve revealing a deep gash on his arm.

"Robin…he's hurt" M'gann said worriedly. Superboy growled protectively and stood up with the boy in his arms. They looked at Batman in anticipation.

"We can treat him back at the cave but as soon as he's better he's gone," Batman stated and walked past Artemis glaring at her.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back at the cave Wally sat in his seat playing with a yo-yo that he had kept in his pocket. When he heard the Batjet landing he ran out of the room and watched as Superboy walk out with the younger teen in his arms.

"So is this that Robin kid you were talking about?" he asked as they passed him in silence. He followed them to the small med bay and Batman went to a drawer and pulled out gauze and stitching material. Wally looked at the boy's face in suspicion after he was placed on the metal table. "He doesn't look like much to me."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how many times he kicked your ass in training," Artemis said.

"I will stitch up his wound and meet you all back in the other room. Wally and Flash left silently but the rest of the group hesitated. The teen might not be there Robin but he was still Robin and there natural instincts of protecting their youngest member were still there.

They slowly filed out with Aqualad being the last turning one last time. Batman gave him a small nod and Aqualad nodded back. Once gone Batman pressed a button and a few minutes later the doors opened and Alfred walked in.

"Yes Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred I need your assistance," Batman said and gave the butler the gauze.

Walking over to the boy he and Alfred carefully cut the sweatshirt off Dick until he was left with just hid black t-shirt under it. As Alfred stuck Dick with a shot to fight infection and taped the last bit of gauze around Dicks arm Batman brushed back a small bit of hair. The teen was young and scrawny. Why would this group of teenagers think that he would take on such a small boy as a partner and four years ago which meant he was nine then.

"I will watch him Master Bruce if you wish to meet with the rest of your team," Alfred said cleaning up the blood. Batman nodded and walked out of the med bay. When he walked into the room where the rest of the group was he saw that they had already cleaned themselves off and was sitting around the table drinking water.

Without a word he walked over to the computer and typed in Dick Grayson and a newspaper clipping popped up from four years ago with a picture of six trapeze artists waving up on a trapeze set. Batman began to read it out loud.

"Yesterday night cousins Richard and Rick Grayson the children of the acrobatic circus family "The Flying Grayson's" of Haly's Circus became the two surviving members of a tragic trapeze accident. While Richard age eight was not harmed Rick age twenty one was sent to Gotham North Hospital where he is currently laying in a coma. The accident seemed to be caused by the loosening of a bolt on the ropes that came undone and the five trapeze that always finish the show without a net fell, killing John and Mary Grayson, parents of Richard and Joe and Sarah, parents of Rick…does that seem about right to you?" Batman asked turning to the group.

"Oh yeah I heard about that," Wally said taking a sip of his water. "I just read last week that Rick Grayson just died. It was a big thing because the hospital had to stop life support since there was no more money to cover the help."

"That's terrible," M'gann said and Superboy took her hand to comfort the alien girl.

"The accident is the same in our time line," Artemis said. "Except Batman found that the rope was tampered with and caught the bad guy with his new sidekick Robin. Just so happen that Dick Grayson was taken in by Gotham's billionaire play-boy philanthropist Bruce Wayne around the same time."

Wally choked on his water and stared at the Batman putting two and two together.

"Your freak' in Bruce mmhmm…" he started before Flash covered his nephew's mouth and smiled sheepishly at Batman.

"Regardless of who you and Robin truly are Time Catcher is after him and we need to keep him safe while trying to find a way to reset the time line," Aqualad stated.

"And what if I don't think the time line should be changed," Batman said and everyone looked at him in confusion. "Time Catcher brought up a point to me that if we change everything that we cease to exist."

"But you won't cease to exist," M'gann stated. "You'll be back to being happier and back with your family."

"I won't be back with my family," Batman said glaring daggers at the group. "And I looked at that child in there. He could never be my protégé."

"But Batman…Aqualad started but was cut off as Artemis stood up slamming her fists on the table in front of her.

"Then you would be up for a little wager then," she smiled. The group looked at her with confusion. "If we prove to you that Dick Grayson would make a good sidekick then you have to help us set everything back to normal. If not then…we'll fill out the lives of our counterparts. I'll send myself to jail, Aqualad will go back to the sea, M'gann to Mars, and you can do whatever you want with Mr. hot and brooding."

"Hey," Superboy interjected.

"Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Everyone looked to Batman including Flash who waited with anticipation.

"Fine, I'll test the boy tomorrow and see if I deem him worthy to change time for him."

M'gann clapped happily and Aqualad smiled lightly giving Artemis a sharp nod. The computer chirped behind Batman and he pressed a button.

"Batman I am sorry to disturb you but we have a problem," Alfred's voice said over the speaker. "I turned around just for a moment and it seems that the boy has disappeared."

Artemis smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Well," she said "That's point one for us."

**So they've got Robin back…sort of. Now they just have to prove that he's up to the task to Batman. When they find him that is.**

**Review Kindly xD**


	3. Déjà Vu

**Yeah another chapter and man was this a tough one. I suck at romance but I am giving everyone a big chunk of Spitfire and Wally love that he so rightfully deserves. I hope I stayed in character enough but I am sorry if it goes a little OOC on you. **

**Oh on another note I really want to thank CosmicEssence. That was one of the nicest reviews ever and I am happy that I accomplished enough characterization for you to like it. **

Chapter 3 Déjà Vu 

Batman and the rest walked into the med bay where Alfred was currently looking behind a computer console for the missing boy. Alfred turned and with a small gasped turned to hide his face from the teens.

"It's alright Alfred they know," Batman said walking over to the computer next to Alfred.

"My apologies. I turned just for a moment and when I turned back he was gone. I've searched the whole room but he's nowhere to be found."

"Even when he isn't Robin, he's Robin," M'gann sighed.

"I can go search the cave for you," Flash said. "Should only take me a moment."

"No need," Batman said pulling up security cameras.

It showed Alfred turning around putting the medical equipment away and Dick Grayson sitting up slowly on the bed. He looked around and slid off the bed soundlessly. Keeping himself close to the cave wall he quickly pressed a button next to a door and as it slid open he ran out. That was when Alfred turned back and saw the boy missing.

"Where does that door lead to," Wally asked curiously.

"The main part of the cave," Batman said in frustration and walked through the door. As he entered he looked around the large room and was met with silence.

"I know you're in here," he shouted and the sound of metal clanking sharply echoed through the room. They all turned to the side of the cave where a bunch of large metal poles had fallen over. Batman made a move to go over there but M'gann beat him to it flying over to the corner and rested on her knees. Moving some of the pipes with her mind she found the younger teen huddles in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and his arm bandaged. He looked up at her in fear and backed into the corner more.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My names M'gann," she said softly holding out her hand.

"Like I'm going to believe that, how do I know you're not some alien who's going to eat my brain?"

"Because that's disgusting," she said with a laugh. "I just learned how to back blueberry pancakes though. There yummy."

Dick arched an eyebrow to the girl. "Look I'm just a little…disconcerted right now."

"Well, then get concerted and come out." M'gann said remembering her youngest member word plays and held her hand out further. With suspicious eyes Dick grabbed her hand and allowed her to help him up with his good arm.

They walked back to the group.

"Look who I found," M'gann said happily. "Robin this is Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, Wally, Flash and of course Batman."

"It's nice to meet you but umm, my name is Dick not Robin," he said. Batman turned to Artemis.

"He's too nice. I believe that's a point for me," he said causing the archer to growl. Dick looked at the two in confusion. Batman walked over to a wall that held weapons of all kinds and grabbed two staffs on the side. He threw one to Dick who had it fumble in his hands before holding it to his chest tightly.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I'm going to test you," Batman said.

"Test me…for what?"

"Apparently you are going to be my protégé."

"But I don't want to be you're protégé. I want to go home." Dick said dropping the staff to the floor that clanged and echo through the large cave. Batman glared at the teens.

"But you need to," M'gann said pleadingly.

"I just want to go home," Dick said in exhaustion.

"And where is home," Artemis asked. "I just heard your cousin is dead so…"

"I lived in different foster homes for the past four years and I'll continue to for the next five. Why do you care," He said cutting her off sharply with a glare.

"Well Bats he's got your look down," Flash laughed awkwardly. The atmosphere was so thick it could be cut with a knife. A cough was heard behind the group and everyone turned to Alfred who stood there at attention.

"I believe that maybe a good night rest will make everyone feel better. I can prepare bedrooms for the night."

"I also think that would be for the best," Aqualad agreed.

"Oh can I stay please, please, please," Wally pleaded with his uncle. Flash looked at him skeptically.

"I'll make sure he stays in line," Artemis said coming to his defense in a monotone voice.

"Fine but when I come back tomorrow morning the house better not be burned to the ground."

Wally jumped in happiness and hugged his uncle who after a small hesitation hugged him back lightly.

"Since I obviously have no say in this I'm going on patrol," Batman said making his way to the batmobile and drove off into the night and with a wave goodbye Flash ran out through the cave entrance after the car.

The group began to follow Alfred out of the cave and to the elevator that led to the main house. Dick stood in his spot looking at the staff he had dropped. Superboy walked over to him and put his hand on the teens shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better I kind of know how you feel. For the past eight months I've had to see three different ceilings and I'm still trying to get used to it." (3)

"The foster home probably won't even notice I'm gone," Dick said.

"Well that's because they aren't your family. Where I came from, you and everyone else helped me see that we can work as a family and now it's my turn to help show you."

Dick looked at the older teen in confusion.

"I'll educate you on the way up," Superboy said leading the younger boy to the elevator and began explaining everything.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Artemis sat on the roof of Wayne manor in a white wife beater and green sweat pants that was too big for her. She sat with her knees against her chest and her chin resting on top of them allowing the spring wind to lightly brush her hair over her back. She heard the sound of a grunt behind her and turned to see an arm grab for the side of the roof and strenuously pull itself up. She rolled her eyes with a smile as she saw it was Wally and went back to looking out towards the city of Gotham.

The red head took a seat next to her in his own grey t-shirt and black sweat pants letting his legs hang over the roof.

"Kind of creepy how a man and his butler have enough teens close to fit us," Wally laughed.

"Alfred said it belonged to Bruce when he was younger. They just never got rid of it," Artemis answered. The two sat in silence listening to the sounds of distant cars.

"I can' get use to not seeing the stars. I live in a crappy part of Central City but at least I know I can always see the stars," Wally finally said looking at the fog ridden city.

"Gotham's always been like this."

"So you're from Gotham?" Wally asked.

"I don't really want to take about it," Artemis said tightening her grip on her own crossed arms.

"Oh sorry…you want to take about me?" Wally asked. Artemis looked over at him with a smirk.

"Well aren't you narcissistic," she said.

"No not me, me. The me that you know. What was I like?"

"Oh…you were…are…immature and you flirted with every girl with in eye sight and sometimes obnoxious…" she stared.

"Oh," Wally said with a small pout. Artemis sighed and moved closer to the red head. "But you are kind, and loyal, and brave and all of that trumps the your annoying habits," she said causing Wally to smile lightly. After a few more moments Wally tucked his knees in; mimicking Artemis's sitting position.

"What about my family life? Is it the same as it is now?" Wally asked. Artemis thought for a minute. She had never really thought about it since she never knew much of any of her teammate's lives. She just wanted to focus on surviving her own.

She smiled as she remembered the time that all the adults had gone missing and she was stuck trying to remember old nursery rhymes that she had caught on TV for a group of five year olds. When Wally came in with the boy he had seemed really upset about his parent's disappearance so it must be better then what he was living with now.

"As far as I know you have the most stable family out of everyone…Do you mind if I ask what made your father so…"

"Angry?" Wally finished. "It started a little bit after I found my uncles journals on how to become the Flash. I think that's why I blame him so much for my problems. My father lost his job and he swallowed his pride to ask my aunt and uncle for a loan to start up his own business for a hardware store. Unfortunately my aunt got pregnant and they couldn't afford to lose any money.

"Then my father started drinking…a lot. At first he would yell at my mom and then it turned violent. One night my mom came into my room and kissed me goodbye. She said she wanted to take me but said the city she was going to wasn't for kids…some city out east called Blüdhaven. With her gone that left only one person for my dad to take his anger out on…me."

"And your uncle didn't help?" Artemis asked quietly.

"At first he didn't know. By the time he realized something was up I had already gotten myself hooked on different drugs weed, cocaine, it eventually turned to heroine and other strong stuff…I just kind of needed an escape. He couldn't have a drug addict in the same house as his daughter. Besides I kind of stole some money for the drugs the last time at this house so I guess I shouldn't blame him," he said. Artemis heard a few sniffs and looked at Wally who was wiping under his eyes. "Stupid allergies," he laughed.

Artemis took a deep breath. "I live in Crime Alley in Gotham," she started quickly.

"I thought you didn't want to…"

"I know what I said," she said cutting Wally off. She knew if he interrupted she would lose the courage to continue. "My paraplegic mom just got out of jail after 6 years and I have to take care of her. My father is an assassin for higher and my sister works for an organization known as the shadows and dresses in a creepy cat mask."

"A creepy cat mask…no way I knew I've seen you before you showed up on my door step," Wally exclaimed. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his smartphone. After typing something in he passed it to Artemis and leaned over so the two of them could watch the news video from a few weeks ago.

"…_Last night Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham police apprehended the Alice Assassin, the younger of the sister guns for higher was caught after trying to murder Gotham's mayor Hamilton Hill. The Alice Assassin later identified as Artemis Crock age 15 was cornered and outmatched by the Gotham S.W.A.T and was taken into custody. Her partner who goes by the name of the Cheshire Cat used the distraction of the arrest to slip out unnoticed and is still at large. In other news…"_

Artemis turned the feed off and handed the phone back. Behind the reporter was a picture of herself in a tight blue leotard that had a picture of the white rabbit on the chest. It ended into a skimpy skirt barely covering her thighs and knee high black boots. Her hair was tied back in a black ribbon and her face glared at the screen in anger as she was pushed into the police car.

It wasn't the picture of seeing her that unnerved her it was that when she drew out the design of her costume before making it, this was one of her designs. If she had went the other way that one night she might not have become Artemis: Green Arrows new protégé. She would have become…The Alice Assassin: partner to Cheshire Cat.

"I have to say that your uniform is much better than hers. A little to revealing for my taste," Wally joked.

"Her?" Artemis said slowly. "You mean me. That could have been me so simply."

"But it's not. You're this really awesome babe who helped convince my uncle to let me into the world that I've always wanted. You're also the first person to listen to my problems in over a year."

"Thanks," Artemis said turning her head to Wally just noticing how close her and the red head really was.

"No problem," Wally said quietly. Artemis became entranced by his lips, his lips that seem to be getting closer to her own. She didn't notice but subconsciously her face was moving closer just as much as his was. They both closed their eyes their lips just mere inches away from each other.

'Thud' the two teens heard and Artemis jumped. They looked down and spotted Alfred dumping a garbage bag into a bin.

"I should go," Artemis said getting up and dusting her pants off.

"Yeah…you must be tired," Wally said rubbing the back of his neck. Artemis turned and threw her leg over the side of the roof and clung to the tall trellis that was covered in vines.

"Good night," she said before climbing down.

"Night…spitfire," he said back whispering the last part low enough that Artemis couldn't hear him. He didn't know where the nickname came from but it seemed to fit in his head. He used his own trellis on the other side of the roof and he slid himself through his room's window. Wally spotted Dick finally out of his blood soaked shirt and dirty jeans and currently looking through the bookcase at the other side of the room.

"How was the view," Dick said halfheartedly with a book in his hands.

"Pretty nice," Wally snickered with a dreamy look in his eyes. He jumped onto his bed and looked up at the high ceiling with his hands resting under his head. Dick sat on his own bed that was separated from Wally's bed by only a small night stand. He opened the book in his hands.

"What are you reading?" Wally asked looking over.

"Tale of Two Cities."

"Wow Charles Dickens, that's some heavy reading. I prefer the comics you know like Archie or Charlie Brown. Who knew we are such good friends when we are so different," Wally said remembering the things that the superheroes had told him.

"We aren't friends Wally. They just stuck us together because we're the outsiders. Personally I think there all crazy." Dick said flipping a page. Wally looked at him with inspecting eyes.

"You're a sad kid aren't you?" he asked.

"Thanks Wally you're too kind."

Dick jumped in surprise as Wally stood up and jumped from his bed to Dicks.

"What are you doing?" Dick demanded dropping the book from his hands. Wally smiled as he laid on his stomach in front of the teen.

"I think you need some cheering up. Artemis and I just talked about our lives and we feel much better. Want to give it a try?" Wally asked.

"I already know everything I need to know about you. You're a drug addict who lives with an abusive family member. You thrive on other people noticing you and you want to be perceived as the hero."

"Whoa…how'd you do that?" he asked.

"Easy deducing, when you were putting on your t-shirt I saw all the needle marks on your arm. Add that with the bruise on your cheek I can see you living in an abusive house hold. When you talk you talk loudly and you joke about everything and of course you always idolized the Flash wanting to grow up like him." Dick said hoping this would get the guy to storm off and leave him alone for the night.

"You…are good. Make sure to tell Batman that you can do the detective stuff," Wally said with a sad smile. He ruffled Dick's hair who scrunched his eyes at the touch. Wally got up and jumped onto his bed and with a yawn got under the covers to sleep. It was silent except for the ticking of the clock on the wall.

"I…I'm sorry," Dick finally said. "I shouldn't have said all that." Wally turned sideways to face Dick still completely engulf by the blanket except for his face.

"It's fine I get it. We're both teens who just found out that we might be living a life we aren't meant to be living. Plus you have some psychopath trying to kill you. I would say that could make anyone feel overwhelmed."

Dick laughed lightly and Wally lifted his head in confusion.

"I was just thinking a few days ago that people are either overwhelmed or underwhelmed. I wonder why no one is just…whelmed."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"Me too," Dick agreed scratching his head with a laugh of confusion.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next day the group found themselves back in the cave. The four heroes were dressed back in there costumes and Dick was in shorts and a t-shirt. He was once again holding a staff hesitantly as Batman who was now in the form of Bruce Wayne in shorts and a shirt circled him with his own staff in hand.

"I need to know now if you want this before I even waste my time," he said sternly. Dick looked at the staff and then at the group. M'gann smiled at him enthusiastically and Aqualad gave him a small nod. He looked over to Wally who gave him a thumb's up.

"I don't know…" Dick started.

"Well you need to know," Bruce said quickly. "If you are to become my apprentice indecisions like this can get you killed. You need to be focused, confident and willing to put your life on the line."

Dick snickered to himself. "It sounds like all the things I needed to have when I was an acrobat."

"This is more dangerous than being a mere acrobat. So are we doing this or not."

"Fine," Dick said and held the staff to his chest.

"Then come at me."

"What I miss," Artemis heard behind her and jumped coming face to face with Flash.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," the archer said. Wally who was standing next to Artemis waved hello to his uncle awkwardly and they all turned to watch Dick come at Bruce and it was not going in the teens favor.

He swiped at the older man and completely missed. Bruce ducked and with a twist he hit Dick in the leg hard and the kid went down.

"Again," Bruce said and Dick got up with sweat running down his face. He went after Bruce swinging.

"He's not as good as he used to be," Superboy said.

"He's hasn't been trained by Batman in this time," Aqualad said.

"Oh I can't watch," M'gann said looking away. Once again Dick was thrown to the ground again and again and again.

"This is getting us nowhere," Batman said as Dick got up again. "I don't have time to train someone especially if I have nothing to mold with, protégé from another dimension or not."

"Oh no," M'gann said sadly. If Batman said no then that mean she was going to be sent back to Mars. She couldn't go back to that place not after experiencing all the joys of Earth. Not after she had her new family and Conner.

Artemis growled and looked at Dick who was panting heavily. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to use his acrobatic skills to show Batman up. He was supposed to except Dick as Robin and help them go after Time Catcher so they can right this stupid change in time. Artemis's eyes widen. She had answered her own question. Dick was a trapeze artist not a fighter…at least yet. She needed to show Batman that Dick was special, the reason why he chose the boy in the first place.

It felt like it happened in slow motion. She reached behind her back and grabbed an arrow, a real arrow one that had the sharp spear at the tip that if her gut feeling was wrong could kill Dick. She pulled it out as she grabbed her bow from her waist and un-collapsed it.

"What are you doing?" Wally shouted as she attached the arrow to the bow and aimed quickly crouching down to one knee. The group turned and saw her take aim and released the arrow. They watched it sail towards Dick whose eyes widen to the sight of the weapon. With speed that Bruce had not thought possible Dick bent backwards doing a back handspring step out (2) with one arm and the arrow whizzed by his leg as they were up in the air. He landed in a crouch with the staff held behind his back.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks; the only sound heard was the sound of Dicks heavy breathing and the sound of the arrow vibrating in the wall behind the boy.

"What the hell was that for," Dick finally yelled. Artemis stood up straight and collapsed the bow hooking it to her waist with a smile. She ignored Dick's outburst and looked over to Bruce who was still staring at the teen with wide eyes.

"I Believe that was another point for us," Aqualad said.

"That was so cool," Wally said looking from Artemis to Dick. The staff in Bruce's hand clanged to the floor.

"I've…I've seen that move before," Bruce said holding his head.

"Bruce are you ok?" Flash said zooming over to the man.

"My head…it's like a strong vision of…"

"Déjà vu?" Wally asked.

"Yes," Bruce said stunned the teen would guess that.

"I've been having the same problem since last night," he said.

"Me too," both Dick and Flash said at the same time.

"This reminds me of something Time Catcher said," Bruce said taking a deep breath and pulled himself together. He went to the large computer and pulled up a video that was a camera built into his mask. He fast-forward through the fight from yesterday and stopped as Time Catcher spoke to him.

"_Believe me it's better for both of us if he's gone. The little kiddies must have told you who I am already. Because they interfered this child must die or things will begin to change. Your time line will cease to exist and the man you are now will disappear with it,"_ he said and Bruce paused the video.

"I do not understand." Aqualad said.

"Because you're from the other time you are an enigma and you're polluting the time line," Batman said. "We might be remembering the place your from because you are here."

"Yeah but that explains why he would want them dead, not me," Dick said.

"You are the thing he changed," Flash said. "You're like the end to the answer to an equation. If your alive then the team can change everything back to the way it was."

"Great," Dick said with a sigh.

"And with that I think that it is time to make your decision," Artemis said with a smug smile. Bruce looked at her and then looked at Dick.

"Fine…obviously your movements is more fluid then I first thought it was going to be. I can give you a try."

"Yes!" M'gann shouted jumping into the air and giving Superboy a tight hug in the moment of happiness. Bruce grabbed a towel and threw it to Dick.

"We need to discuss this with the others," Bruce said to Flash. The speedster looked at him in excitement.

"We're getting the gang back together?"

"Temporarily. Even if I don't want things to change I don't need Time Catcher running all over Gotham trying to find these teens," he said walking over to a cabinet and pulled out a small round disk from the drawer. Dusting it off he pressed a button on the side. "This is Batman and Flash calling to all former members of the Justice League. We are in need of temporary assistance. If available rendezvous at the mountain tomorrow morning," he said.

"We're going back to the cave? We're going back home," M'gann said to the three team members.

"Can I go," Wally asked looking at Flash with puppy dog eyes. Flash looked at him hesitantly. Women, his own baby girl, and villains trying to take over the world he could deal with but he still couldn't figure out how to understand his 15 year old nephew. He looked over to the other teens and they were all staring at him with glares and pleading eyes.

Wally didn't have powers, he never fought a bad guy before, and he didn't have the means to help. All of these things flew through Flash's head but these teens believed in his nephew so maybe he should give it a try.

"Fine, but only if you do exactly as I say," he said once again giving in. His wife was right. He was a sucker for kids and he was going to spoil his daughter rotten when she grows up.

In the meantime Aqualad walked over to Dick who sat on a chair gulping down a water bottle.

"That was an amazing move. Your parents would be proud that you retained all your acrobatic skill after all these years."

"It was just a basic move," Dick said with a small laugh. "I can't believe that the Batman would be so impressed."

"You don't have enough faith in yourself. You are Robin and Robin has always had the ability to get through anything he put his mind too," Aqualad said as he watched Dick place the water bottle next to his foot. The Atlantian arched an eyebrow as he spotted something on Dick's leg sticking out from under his shorts.

"What," Dick said looking down at where the dark skinned teen was looking. "Oh," he said bringing his leg up and rubbing his hand lightly over a long jagged scar on his lower leg.

"What happened?" Aqualad asked.

"To be honest I really don't know. It happened the morning of…of when my family died," he said taking a slow breath as he rubbed the scar. "I just woke up that morning in pain and there was blood everywhere and a large gash on my leg. My parents took me to the hospital and I had to get stitches but no one could figure out where it came from," he said.

"I believe that I do," Aqualad said in a worried tone. He called every one over.

"What does this remind you of," Aqualad said point to the scar.

"I don't know," Artemis said confused. Superboy's eyes widen.

"The arrow from the warehouse," he said anxiously

"But that was before the time shift," M'gann said.

"Then that means…" Artemis said looking over to Aqualad to confirm everyone's suspicions.

"That if we die here…we die back home."

**In the comic book after rescuing Superboy he stayed in Wally's room (and ended up sleeping in the closet) for the first week. He was then given a room at the mountain so there's your 3 ceilings **

**http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= ggAy72jPIOc. (If you want to know what a back handspring step out looks like here is a small clip of one. Just get rid of the spaces in the link)**

**And with that I bid you adieu. Hey look at that I used three French words in this story. Can you pick out the first two? (Lol) Next chapter will have some major guest appearances so I can't wait to get started on that. Let the accidental OOCness begin.**

**Review Kindly**


	4. Getting Back to the Way Things Were

**So I know I said that this chapter would have big major characters and I meant the rest of the JL but this chapter worked itself much longer. I still think it's pretty ok but I apologize to those who wanted to see them. You just have to get through this chapter and I will try and bring it out as soon as possible.**

Getting Back to the Way Things Were

Once again a dark room with several TV's was swallowed in light as Time Catcher opened the door and stormed in slamming the door shut behind him. He waited a few minutes in the dark tapping his foot impatiently and one by one the TV screens turned on illuminating the room in blue.

"Who are you," a deep woman's voice announced.

"My name is Time Catcher and we seem to have a bit of a problem."

"And what kind of problem would that be," a man in a French accent asked.

"In another time you once asked me to change history. I did so but it seems that something has gone wrong."

A dark laugh came from another screen. "That sounds absurd. You would have us believe that we hired you to change history. Why would we do such a thing if we would not be able to remember the benefit of it?"

Time Catcher reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a recorder.

"Here are all your signatures signed and documented on the contract that we hold and the recording of it if you think that I forged it." Time Catcher said pressing play.

"_We the Light hereby ask that the man who calls himself Time Catcher to rewrite history and right the wrong so that we may bring the world into the light."_

"And if that isn't enough please enlighten me on where your so called Superboy is. Surly he didn't just up and disappear from his pod did he," Time Catcher said with a laugh

The room was silent.

"What did we ask you to do?" One of them asked.

"You had me change a certain boy's history so that the Justice League would be altered."

"There is no Justice league," the woman said.

"No there isn't. But before I changed the time stream there was. If I do not correct the problem then you will have the full force of the league once again. I will be in need of your assistance if you want things to stay the way they are now."

The room was heavy with silence. "You have our help," the French accented man said and Time Catcher smiled eerily.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

"You need a secret identity," Bruce said as everyone sat around the dining room table. Flash, who was currently out of his costume and was nothing more than Barry Allan nodded in agreement.

"While I know I said Wally can come with us I don't need everyone to know who he is," he said.

"Why don't we just give them their original uniforms?" Superboy asked.

"Oh can I? What did I look like?" Wally asked excitedly. M'gann stood up and with a spin she morphed into a feminine version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot," Wally asked just like he did the first time and rested his chin in his hands causing M'gann to laugh.

"What about…what about me," Dick asked quietly sitting next to Bruce. M'gann raised her hands and stating from the tips of her finger's she morphed into the persona of Robin. His eyes widen silently. He got up and walked over to M'gann and she let him brush his hand over the material of the R on the top.

"Do you like it?" M'gann asked with a smile.

"It's really similar to my old acrobat costume… My mom and aunt made matching ones for the whole family," Dick said with a sad smile remembering the old times.

"If I may be of some service," Alfred said standing next to Bruce. "If you still have the clothing I can help turn it into your costume much faster than if I was to start from scratch."

Dick nodded. "It's back at the foster home, which is where I really should be heading back to now. They might not have noticed me gone last night but if I don't show up every once and a while they'll notice one of their meal tickets are gone," he said with a sour face. Bruce stood up and looked at Alfred.

"Begin working on Wally's costume then. I will be taking Dick to the house and help him collect his belongings." He said. Alfred nodded with a smile.

"You don't have to do that Mr. Wayne. I'll just go there grab my costume and tell them that I'll be out for a few days. They won't really care," Dick explained but was ignored as Bruce walked out of the room. The group followed him into the hallway and Alfred grabbed the man's jacket and helped him out the light coat on.

Bruce opened the door and gestured for Dick to follow him. Dick looked back at the teens who waited for him to leave. Dick looked at Wally who smiled to him. Dick noticed the red head scratching his arm but just smiled back and walked through the open door.

Dick knocked on the door to the small apartment and it was open by an older woman with curlers in her brown hair and dressed in a bathrobe over a t-shirt and pajama pants. She looked at the Dick and Bruce dully with a cigarette dangling from her mouth and the sounds of children laughing and crying filled the house behind her.

"Richard where have you been?" she said with a cough and grabbed him roughly by the arm. He was pulled inside and the woman looked back at the well-dressed man.

"I'm sorry for whatever he did. I'll punish him just…don't call the cops," she said adding the last part in a whisper.

"I'm not here to complain Mrs…"

"Oh Mrs. Farnsworth," she said with another cough. Bruce tried not to look disgusted as flem flew onto his suit.

"Yes well Mrs. Farnsworth I'm here to adopt Richard," he said politely. Dick stuck his head out from behind his caregiver in surprise as the cigarette dropped from the woman's mouth. The teen knew he was going to stay with Bruce for a little bit but he didn't think he was going to be adopted.

"You…want to adopt…Richard, Bu, bu, but he's just a little circus brat," she explained in surprise.

"That's a private matter." Bruce said.

"Well I can't just give him to you. We need to write up the papers and go through the court system and…"

"Mrs. Farnsworth I'm a very busy man," Bruce said taking a small booklet from his pocket. "Let's see if we can work something out for now and then I can get back to you with the court procedures later," he said writing something on the booklet and ripping a piece of paper out. He handed it to the woman who opened her eyes.

"Twenty-tho…tho…thousand dollars!" she exclaimed looking at the check in her hands. She then noticed the signature. "Bruce Wayne," she said in amazement and tried to tidy up her hair. "Please come in and let us work something out," she said gesturing for Bruce to come inside.

"Thank you," Bruce said walking inside. He looked at Dick who took the hint and ran to his room to grab his stuff. The teen grabbed his worn out duffle bag and began to stuff his close in. He stopped for a second and he lifted his old trapeze costume; the only thing that he had left of his family. It was too small for him now but he would love it if he would be able to don the clothing once again. As he ran his fingers over the black leggings he heard a snort behind him. Jimmy Colt the residential bully of the home leaned against the door frame and with a glare. Dick pushed the red and black outfit into his bag and zipped it up.

"Where you going boy wonder," he called out. It was the name given to him ever since Jimmy found out that Dick had been in the circus. "Got sent to another foster home?"

"No I've been adopted," Dick said hosting the bag onto his shoulder. Jimmy looked at him in surprise. "No kidding…not such a dweeb after all," he said. He moved a side as Dick walked past him. The teen stopped and turned back to Jimmy.

"Do you have any of your…stuff," he asked the bigger kid. Jimmy arched an eyebrow.

"And when did little Mr. Perfect get into the heavy junk?" Jimmy asked smugly.

"Do you have anything or not," Dick asked impatiently.

"Sure but it's going to cost you," Jimmy teased.

"How about I don't tell Mrs. Farnsworth you're the one who stole all her good silverware."

"You wouldn't dare," Jimmy said holding up his fist. Dick's eyes widen in fear but held his ground. He was leaving and he had nothing to fear now. Jimmy lowered his arm.

"Fine…but I'm only giving it to you since you finally decided to give yourself a back bone," he said and went into the room. He came back out with a baggy full of white powder and Dick hastily put it in his pocket. He turned to leave. "Oh yeah and Gabe's looking for you," Jimmy said and Dick whipped his head around.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Dick asked with the sound of pleading in his voice.

"No he just said something about meeting at the usual place," he said and left Dick in the hallway.

Dick walked into the living room where Mrs. Farnsworth and Bruce were shaking hands. A few of the younger kids walked up to Dick and gave him hugs goodbye and a few drawings for them to remember them by. One girl even handed him a few of her color pencils so he had something to draw back to her and he placed it in his pocket.

He smiled and followed Bruce out the door and threw his bag in the back of the car. Dick got into the passenger seat and the two drove off in silence.

"You know you didn't have to do this. I was fine just living there," Dick said. Bruce looked over at the boy slightly and then back at the road.

"I know…but we have a lot of training to do and if you are traveling back and forth it will take out of practice. It will be easier if you just stayed at the house," the man said. Dick looked down and nodded slightly. He guessed it made sense.

Suddenly an explosion tore both men from their thoughts as fire erupted from a jewelry store from a little bit up the street. All the cars stopped and everyone got out of them to see what was happening including Bruce. His eyes widen slightly as a giant plant vine curled its way out of the broken window and Poison Ivy walked out from atop of it. He bent down to look at Dick as people ran passed him to get away.

"Stay here," he said sternly as he grabbed a suit case that was in the back seat. As he walked off into an alley way Dick opened the door and got out to stare at the beautiful woman. He had only seen Gotham's famous Poison Ivy on the television but never up close before and he had to admit she was quite pretty. In her hand she held a giant sapphire and she twisted it in her fingers letting the light hit it.

She placed it in a tan satchel with a bunch of smaller sapphires and looked both left and right. Her eyes laid upon Dick who stood behind the car door and smiled widely showing off her teeth. She held her hand out and Dick looked down as he heard deep rumbling under his feet.

The ground under him groaned and burst upwards with a long vine that gripped the back of Dick's hoodie and lifted him from the ground. He yelped and struggled with the vine as Ivy had the large branch move her in front of the teen. She stepped off and walked in front of him and grabbed a piece of paper from her bag. She held it up and smiled before turning it around showing a picture of him in his Flying Grayson costume from years ago.

"Well look at this," she said happily. "Who knew I would run into you so easily."

"What do you want from me," Dick yelled.

"Just the million dollars promised to anyone who finds Richard Grayson and brings him to them."

A shadow loomed over the two of them and they looked up as Batman jumped down from the sky. Poison Ivy growled and another vine came shooting from the ground and hit Batman in the chest just as he threw a batarang at her. He flew backwards but his weapon hit the bag she was carrying and it was cut from her shoulder.

With another growl she left Dick and slowly walked over to Batman who was now lying on the ground on top of the rubble and debris of the jewelry store. Vines slowly made their way around his arms and torso and he struggled to reach for his belt.

"Oh no not this time batsie," she cooed. "Today is just my lucky day. I'll get money for the sapphires and the boy and I'll finally have you off my back."

Dick now forgotten by the psychopath struggled to get out of the vine and slip out of his hoodie but it wouldn't budge. He looked down and saw some of the color pencils given to him at the foster house sticking out from his pocket and reached for one. With a big twist he jabbed it into the vine that began to bleed green. With what sounded like a shriek the plant let go of his jacket and Dick flipped upwards and jumped from the plant. Poison Ivy stopped in her tracks and turned in anger.

"My baby," she cried and spotted Dick running towards the bag and batman's batarang. He dropped to his knees and grabbed the blue jewels that had fallen out of the bag. He didn't know why but these jewels seemed important to her which meant she couldn't have it. A vine slither its way towards the teen like a snake and Dick took the batarang and raised it high over his head. As it was about to strike he slammed the weapon into the plant with all his strength and it screeched in pain.

"Stop it," Ivy shouted and was now running towards the boy. Dick crotched low to the ground with the bag and weapon in his hands and sprung backwards as she made a grab for him. He threw the batarang at her but she dodged it easily. "Stupid boy you think it would be that easy. I have been fighting toe to toe with heroes for years and you think a mere boy would be able to stop me and my beautiful plants."

"No," Dick huffed. "But Batman can," he said with a smile. Sharp eyes looked at him in confusion and with realization she turned around just in time for Batman to punch her in the face. She fell down hard and blood dripped from her nose.

"But…how," she asked dizzily. Batman said nothing but held up the batarang that she had so "easily" dodged. She looked behind him where she saw her vines had been cut. The teen wasn't aiming for her but at Batman to help him cut her vines. She had been duped. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted with a groan.

"Whoa," Dick said. "That…was awesome. Did you see me? I didn't even know I could do that but I did…I saved the Batman."

Batman didn't say anything and bent down to hand cuff Poison Ivy's hands behind her back. The sound of police sirens was heard in the distance and Batman looked down at Dick.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"No you told me to stay there. I did and then she grabbed me…a thank you would be appreciated though."

Batman just glared at him and turned around. Dick placed the bag of jewels down next to Poison Ivy and followed Batman through the alley way.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alfred opened the door to the ruffled and dirty looking men.

"Oh my," he said as Bruce and Dick walked in. "Are you alright sir?" Alfred asked taking Bruce's jacket.

"We had a run in with one of my…close friends," Bruce said saying it in a way that Alfred understood him.

Dick lowered his bag and dug his costume out of his bag. He handed it to the butler with a small smile and Alfred grasped it.

"Here it is." Dick said.

"I have already finished up most of the other parts of your costume. I will take care of the rest." Alfred said.

"Dude you're back," Dick heard and looked up the stair case and Wally came running down the stairs in his own costume. The suit was how it looked before they had all became a team without the plating on his shoulders and knees. He was also missing his goggles and the red lightning bolt on his chest. "What do you think?" he said turning around in front of the men.

"I think you look like a giant traffic cone," Dick laughed. Wally faltered in his spin and frowned.

"Aw man really?" he asked.

"Wally," Artemis shouted from upstairs. She appeared at the top of the steps with red thread and scissors. "You're not done get back up here."

"Coming," he said happily. He bent down and grabbed Dick's bag. "Come on," he said and ran back up the stairs. Bruce looked at Dick.

"Get cleaned up, your training starts in a few hours in the gym," Bruce said and walked away.

After Alfred took his measurements and after taking a bath Dick had dressed in shorts and a shirt and was not looking forward to this work out. He was already sore from the sparing test last night and the fight this morning. Wally walked into their room still in his costume but now had the red lightning bolt on his chest.

"You're still wearing that?" Dick laughed.

"This is what I've been dreaming about wearing since I was ten. I'm keeping this baby on as long as possible," Wally said happily. Dick smiled but he noticed Wally scratching his arm again. He frowned and walked over to his bag and pulled out the container of white powder.

"Here," he said throwing it to Wally who caught it and looked at it suspiciously. Finally understanding what it was he frowned at looked at Dick in anger.

"Why do you have this," he asked his voice deep.

"I saw you scratching at you're arm. You can't just go cold turkey just because you're happy. I've seen people die trying it that way."

"I'm done with this crap and I'm not taking anymore," Wally said dropping it on the ground.

"You're going to get sick if you don't at least have some Wally. I understand you don't want it but…you can die if you don't."

Wally looked away as he pulled down his mask and sitting on his bed. He looked at the bag in anger and hid rested his face in his hands.

"I know," he said muffled by his red gloves. He looked up at Dick. "I've been feeling it for a while now but I just told myself that if I just ignored it, the feeling would just go away. I just want to be…a hero."

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way," Dick said grabbing the fallen baggie and taking a seat next to Wally. "Just take a little bit to take the edge off. I mean we are surrounded by superheroes. I'm sure one of them will be able to help you."

Wally nodded slightly. He took the bag that Dick held out for him sadly. He grabbed a shirt and pants and walked into the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him. Dick frowned and left the room. This had not gone the way he wanted it to. He thought Wally would know that you can't just cut yourself off such hard drugs without slowly getting off of it.

Dick followed the directions Alfred had told him where the gym was and he still got lost. When he finally peeked his head in the enormous gym filled with equipment he saw Bruce standing in the center taping his foot with Aqualad next to him.

"You're late," Bruce said sternly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find the room," he said walking in and taking the giant gym in.

"I need to assess how good you are at certain things and Aqualad has volunteered to help," the billionaire said as the dark skinned teen nodded.

"I thought having someone who has seen you fight before might help a bit," Aqualad said. "I know what you are capable of."

Inside Dick felt relief lift from his chest. He didn't think he could handle being with just Batman. He had to admit the man scared him and he was sure that he would be trained into the ground if left alone with him.

"So I was really that good?" Dick asked.

"Yes you were. Before coming to the surface world I admired you and Batman's work from afar. When I was shown pictures of you I knew that when offered that I had to come to your world and learn from the best. In fact if it wasn't for your age and a few other factors you would have been our team's leader and not me," Aqualad said placing his hand on Dicks shoulder.

"But no pressure right," Dick said with an awkward laugh and Aqualad smiled.

"I don't expect you to know everything you use to know. You were an accurate marksman, a master at hiding in the shadows, and could hack almost any electronic we have encountered."

"A hacker? But I barely know how to work a word processor."

"That is why we will start with the basics," Aqualad said handing Dick a batarang. "Batman has told me about your fight with Poison Ivy and how you threw this perfectly. The team and I believe that you still retain memories subconsciously of being Robin just like with the Déjà vu you have all been experiencing. I want to see if this is true."

Aqualad gestured for Dick to walk to the other side of the gym. When Dick turned around his eyes widen at the small target all the way on the other side of the gym.

"You want me to hit the mark all the way over there?" Dick asked. "That's impossible even for Batman."

Bruce walked over to Dick with another batarang in his hand. He stood next to him and without hesitation threw the small weapon not only hitting the target but getting it dead center. Dick dropped his head with a groan.

"Ok so maybe not so impossible for Batman but it's still too far for me."

"You won't know until you try," Bruce said next to him in a monotone voice. Dick took in a deep breath and looked at the target. He pulled his arm back and concentrated. He threw the batarang forward and it stuck into the floor halfway between him and the target. He felt Bruce glaring at him.

"That wasn't even as good as this morning," the man said.

"This morning I was about to become plant food. I just threw it at you," Dick said as Bruce handed him another batarang. Dick threw it again this time a few feet further but still nowhere near the target.

"Maybe if we can see if Miss Martian could bring some of your subconscious memories forward?" Aqualad asked as Dick threw another batarang. Dick looked at Aqualad in disgust.

"I don't want someone rooting around in my brain," the teen said.

"Then concentrate harder," Bruce said and with a roll of his eyes Dick threw another batarang.

A few hours later Aqualad helped Dick stumble out of the gym.

"That guy is a freaking mad man," Dick complained. After an hour of throwing weapons and finally hitting the outside of the target Dick was forced to spar with both Aqualad and Bruce, learn the basics of three different fighting techniques, do over a hundred push-ups, pull-up's , and sit-up's and finally show his flexibility on the balance beam while dodging bean bags that represented weapons. Dick was pretty sure they were filled with rocks.

"And we were the ones who always wondered how you put up with him," Aqualad laughed.

"It's not funny," Dick said feeling his head for bumps and bruises. The two walked or in Dick's case limped back to the rooms in silent. Finally the boy stopped and looked at the older teen. "I have a question about M'gann."

"Yes?" Aqualad asked.

"You said she can do things with people's minds right…well do you think she could help someone get rid of their addiction? I think Wally might really need it."

Aqualad arched his eyebrow in interest but remembered the situation with Wally. "I do not know I have never asked her. I can though if you would like me too."

"Can you?" Dick asked hopefully. Aqualad nodded with a smile and Dick smiled back. "Thanks…just don't tell Wally until we know she can. I don't want to get his hopes up," Dick said and ran up (or at least tried to run up) the stairs.

That night Dick laid in bed and stared at the dark ceiling. Wally snored loudly in his own bed and turned over mumbling something about his uncle taking the last of the popcorn. Dick looked over at the clock and made out the time of it being almost three in the morning.

Still in pain from the training Dick slipped out from under the covers and threw on jeans and a hoodie. Without Wally waking up Dick opened the window and used the trellis to make his way to the ground.

Making it to a bus stop he was taken deeper into the center of Gotham where Crime Ally was near. He walked into an abandon building and looked around. A piercing whistle echoed above Dick's head and he looked up quickly in fright. There sat a teen of Asian descent sitting on one of the rafters who looked slightly older then Dick.

"Gabe, don't scare me like that," Dick shouted as Gabe jumped to the ground.

"Sorry man but you had me waiting for so long," Gabe laughed. "It's been awhile," the teen said as the two hugged slightly.

"Yeah too long. So I was told you wanted me," Dick said all happiness wiped from his face.

"Yeah man I got a lead. You know my boss Black Mask right?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Well apparently he and some of the other mob bosses decided that Sal Maroni is no longer fit to be part of their drug circle. Police mysteriously found him dead a few nights ago in Gotham's river which means that someone is needed to take his spot. So guess who the big candidate for the east side of Gotham is."

"Tony Zucco," Dick answered with thick venom in his voice.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."

"Where is he now?" Dick asked.

"Don't know, but I do know in a few days the bosses are going to be having their first meeting with him. When I find out the time and place I'll get in contact with you," Gabe said placing his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You want to get some ice cream. We haven't done that in a while."

"No I have to get back," Dick answered.

"When did you start to care about curfew?" Gabe asked with a smile.

"I've been…adopted…today actually."

"No way congrats man," Gabe said patting Dick on the back. "Well go on then. Don't want to get you sent back on the first night."

With a thank you Dick turned to leave.

"Oh wait," Gabe shouted. Dick turned and caught something that Gabe threw at him. His eyes widen at the object in his hands; a gun.

"Make sure you put an extra bullet in his head for me. Your mom was cool, she didn't deserve to go that way," Gabe said remembering how whenever the circus was in town she would come around Crime Ally with chicken and cookies for the kids. "None of them did."

Dick looked at the cold steel with a nod and wrapped his hands around it tightly. He tucked the gun in the back of his pants and with it walked out into the night.

**So Wally's still hooked, Bruce is being an ass, bad guys are still out there, and Dick's treading down a dark path. Man I was not expecting my story to go down this way but it's definitely all coming together which makes me happy. I hope you are all still enjoying it.**

**Review Kindly.**


	5. Who Do You Think You Are

**Ok so before the story begins I have some important information and some not so important information.**

**First up I see that I still need to clarify some things. This is not a separate dimension. I don't know if I'm not explaining it clearly or not but I'm still getting people that are confused. This takes place in the same Earth as the TV show; Earth 16. I will not be leaving Earth 16 and you will not be seeing any character saying they are from outside Earth 16. So I'm sorry but the team will not be meeting themselves from a different reality. This is more of a time traveling thing. They have taken the lives of themselves. I probably just confused people more but I don't know how else to put it.**

**Also just letting you know this story takes place sometime after "Image." As I was writing this chapter I realize that might be important. So no shields for Superboy, which goes into my not so important news.**

**I just want to say this because I feel so proud of myself. I have unfortunately jumped on the band wagon and read the spoilers ****BUT DO NOT WORRY****! I will not be writing or saying anything about the stories until they have been released in America. I have been able to stay away from watching it though I just wanted to jump for joy and say that I figured out the mole before it was revealed. I'm never right about these things but I actually figured it out this time. I felt like Batman lol. So with that I will shut up and let you read xD.**

Chapter 5: Who Do You Think You Are

Robin shifted uncomfortably in the bio-Ship and pulled the cape from his neck. It was stiff and uncomfortable but he made sure to not complain out loud. The costume he had on was slightly different from the one Miss Martian showed him. The butler no longer had yellow fabric after making Kid Flash's bright outfit and was fine with having just a black cape and the R on his chest filled in green instead of the loud color of yellow.

M'gann followed the Batjet that had Batman and Flash in it to Happy Harbor and landed just beside the mountain. Flash walked out of the jet and looked at the hole in the punched in door way and looked over to the group. Superboy looked away trying to not make eye contact with the scarlet speedster.

Batman walked past the group and into the cave where they turned on the lights for the large mountain. Finding the computer counsel he lowered himself under the large desk and began playing with the wires.

"While he does that I think we should set up for this meeting," Flash said and the group helped find and move a large table into the center of the large computer room in front of the non-functional Zeta Tubes

Batman pushed himself out from underneath the computer terminal as the computer screen began to boot itself up and slowly but surely the computer turned to life. The scanner popped out of the ceiling covered in spider webs and dust.

'All…all systems fu…func…tional…firewalls re…re…reinstated and no virus detected. Commmmmmence scanning,' the computer announced tying to talk after so many years of no power. The blue light began to scanning Flash who stood still for it.

'Recognize Flash 04' the woman's voice announced. As she scanned Batman, Flash turned to the team.

"We're going to have to scan you all in for security purposes so…"

Before Flash could finish the computer began to scan the teens starting with Aqualad and was shocked and did not see what she said coming next.

'Aqualad B02, Artemis B06, Miss Martian B05, Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Robin B01,' and with that the scanner turned off. The group looked at each other in confusion.

"Am I missing something here?" Artemis asked.

"I…do not understand," Aqualad said looking around the cave seeing if maybe they were sent back to their own time line but looking around the dirty cave and Kid Flash and Robin in their slightly altered costumes he knew they were not.

"Did you guys play with the computer when you were here before?" Flash asked as Batman went to the keyboard and began typing.

"We tried to get it online but we couldn't get it running," Artemis said.

"Hello Megan," the Martian said hitting her head. "The Bio-ship was sent through the time warp with us."

"So," Superboy said with an arched eyebrow.

"I get it," Wally said. "Your Bio-ship is connected to the computer isn't it?"

"M'gann nodded enthusiastically. "And so is our com-links that we had on."

"So technically the computer had been sent threw the time change with us," Artemis said.

A fuzzy sound of white noise came from the computer and everyone turned to Batman.

"I found a file that has a date from a few days ago which should be impossible since the computer has been off for years," he said. "It has a recording from you're com-links." With a press of a button the group listened.

"_I've never seen anything like this before," the fuzzy sound of Robin's voice said over the speakers. "What," Artemis voice was hear. "What you find?"_

"_The date and place that's been set on the machine…it's..."_

"_It's what."_

They listen to the rest of the recording silently; Robin shouting for Artemis to go and her trying to save him anyway.

Time Catchers voice was heard in the distance.

"_They call me Time Catcher...At least in this time line they do. I really just can't keep track of these things."_

Batman placed his hand on his chin in thought as he finished listening to the teens fearfully try and get there youngest member away from the psychopath. When the part of them being surrounded by the blue field came up the com-link fizzled out and nothing could be heard but white noise.

'Com-link disconnected,' the computer said.

"Well I guess we can definitely say that they weren't making anything up," Flash said with an awkward laugh. Batman looked at him with a glare and turned back to the computer. He rewound the recording to Robin talking about the date that was set on this so called "time machine"

"I wonder what the date was," Wally said.

"It had to be something important to Robin," Superboy added.

'Superman 01, Wonder woman 03,' the computer announced and everyone turned to the door as the two red and blue dressed heroes walked to them.

Artemis looked over to Wally whose mouth hung open at the sight of the super human's. Robin stood in slight disbelief as well as he came face to face with one of his favorite superheroes; Superman.

Superman arched an eyebrow at the teens and when he saw Conner. He looked at the muscular teen in curiosity.

"I see I have a fan," the man said. Superboy looked away.

"Something like that," M'gann said walking over to the two. "Hi I'm M'gann, J'onn's niece. It's very nice to meet you," she said.

"I didn't know J'onn had a niece," Wonder woman said.

"Well this is when a lot of explaining is going to come in," Flash said rubbing the back of his head.

'Aquaman 07.'

Aquaman walked in from the door leading from the beach and his eyes widen at Aqualad.

"Kaldur'ahm?" Aquaman exclaimed. "Where have you been? How did you get here? What…have you done to your hair and…your tattoos…they came back."

Aqualad walked up to his mentor and placed his fist to his head in the Atlantian salute.

"I apologize my king. There is much to explain and my team and I will try and help you understand."

"Your team?" Aquaman said looking behind his subordinate with confusion He saw the teens and looked back at Aqualad with stern eyes and nodded.

An hour later the Justice League had assembled at the large round table in front of the Zeta Tubes for the first time in over 3 years.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Black Canary, Hawk Woman and Hawk Man, Zatara, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado. With the exception of J'onn who was still on Mars everyone was sitting down waiting for Batman to explain the children standing behind him and Flash.

"We have called you here today because something has gone wrong in the time stream. Apparently what is happening today is not meant to exist," Batman said sternly.

"You brought all here to say that we aren't supposed to be here?" Green Arrow said with a laugh and Black Canary at his side. The teens behind batman were surprised to see the blond superhuman in civilian clothing and her stomach protruding. She was pregnant.

"We didn't believe it at first," Flash continued. "But these kids came to us for help saying that they are from the time line that is meant to exist, and they have sufficient proof."

Aqualad walked forward. "In this time line I am one of Aquaman's soldiers. After the war with Ocean-Master three years ago I decided to stay in Atlantis and continue my training. But where I am from I chose to follow Aquaman to the surface world and with it my tattoo's stayed since I did not learn how to use magic without them."

Aqualad then went into detail about who they were but kept their identities secret. He told of Time Catcher and how he somehow changed history so that Robin had never existed, never became Batman's partner and thus making it so no side kick was made.

"It's still a little unbelievable to me," Green Lantern stated.

"Yeah," Green Arrow agreed. "I mean I could never see myself taking in a child to help me patrol Star City."

Aqualad swiped his hand in the air letting the virtual keyboard appear and typed in Red Arrow.

The large round table lit up blue and a 3D image of Red Arrow appeared with information scrolling alongside of it.

'B07 Red Arrow Formally known as Speedy, former partner of Green Arrow 08,' the computer spoke.

"What is his civilian identity override BT02," Batman said overriding security measures and allowing the computer to tell the encrypted secret identity.

'Roy Harper.'

"And where is he living now?" Batman asked once again but the computer went silent. "Computer I asked where he is living now."

'Data files corrupted; two locations of residency; One in Star City under guardianship of Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow and the second residency in Washington D.C under guardianship of Jim Harper aka Guardian.'

"That doesn't prove anything. You heard the computer, it's corrupted," Green Arrow stated as Black Canary took his hand to comfort him.

"It isn't corrupted," M'gann stated. "Just confused."

"It's taking information from different sources," Flash said. "Since it was connected to Miss Martian's Bio-ship and the team's com-link it still uses the information stored in its memory banks. On the other hand it is grabbing information from outside sources which is going to be different.

"I don't know," Zatara said skeptically. "I may not know much about technology but I know there are basic ways to change information on a computer.

"You have a daughter named Zatanna who is thirteen years old," Artemis said slightly happy that in this time line he never had to adorn the helmet of Doctor Fate. The man stared at her in shock.

"How did you…" but Artemis didn't give him a chance to talk. She pointed to Captain Marvel.

"You're really ten years old," she said and with a red face Captain Marvel shrunk into his seat as everyone stared at him. Taking the hint Superboy looked at Red Tornado.

"Even though you are a machine you desire to become more human," Superboy said sternly and then looked at Superman. "And you have a Fortress in the Artic."

"How did you know about that," Superman asked with a glare.

"So you did background checks on us. This still doesn't prove anything," Hawk woman said before Superboy could answer. She was still unimpressed and Artemis groaned loudly.

"What else can we do to prove to you that we are who we say we are!" the archer screamed slamming her fists on her table causing the image of Red Arrow to fizz slightly.

"I fought Time Changer myself and he also spoke about the time line being changed. He did this for a reason and if we don't do something I fear something bad will happen." Batman spoke for the teens.

"He said he changed something in my past," Robin finally said standing next to Batman.

"What would he have changed," Wonder Woman asked.

"We don't know but we have a sound bit of Robin saying that a date he knew was set on the machine," Batman said.

"But why is the life of one boy so important that Time Catcher had to change his past," Red Tornado asked.

Everyone looked at the boy who suddenly felt very awkward under the heroes' stares.

"Well it's obvious isn't it," Wally said taking the attention off of Robin. "I mean according to these guys in the other time line you are all still part of the Justice league and Robin and I are part of their team that does covert missions for you," he said pointing to the teens. "Someone didn't like that and realized that if you get rid of one piece…"

"Everything else comes crashing down," Black Canary finished.

"But just one boy kept the entire league together? Green Lantern spoke. "That makes no sense."

"Well the reason we split up is because none of us could get along," Flash said. "But according to these guys Robin made Batman…friendlier."

Captain marvel laughed loudly but when no one joined and Batman gave him one of his famous glares the boy in disguised coughed and apologized.

"Look I think we need a breather. Why don't we try and get this place back up and running and we can come back to this in tomorrow. Let everything sink in," Flash said and everyone nodded in agreement. They all shuffled out of the room some talking about dressing into civilian clothing to do some food shopping for the mountain and others talking about maintenance.

Robin stood in his spot as everyone left and then turned back around. He slowly held his hand out and made the same motion Aqualad did and stepped back as the keyboard appeared. He didn't think it would actually appear.

Slowly he typed in the word Robin and hit enter allowing a small screen to appear in front of him with a picture of Robin and information running along the side. He looked at the boy on the screen and even though it was supposed to be him the face looked so foreign to him, too happy to be disguised as a vigilantly of Gotham and partner of the dark knight.

He read the information out loud. "B01 Robin partner of Batman and resides in Gotham. Abilities; Acrobatics, hacking, several forms of fighting styles, eight different languages." The list just went on. Sure he knew acrobatics and a few languages from traveling in the circus but how was he supposed to fill the shoes of this so called Robin?

A folder caught his eye on the side that read 'training file' He tapped on it and a video of Robin fighting Aqualad began to play. Not only was Robin keeping up but he looked like he was beating the older the teen.

He tapped another video, and more training exercises of Robin or he guessed himself fighting appeared. Taking a seat on the floor and dragged the holographic screen to the ground with him. Sitting cross legged he flipped through the videos and then stopped at the image of one with just Batman and himself.

He tucked his knees to his chin and pressed play. The Robin on the screen jumped into the air and tried to kick Batman in the face. It would have landed to if Batman hadn't moved his head slightly and grabbed a hold of Robin's ankle. This didn't stop the teen though as his knee came down on Batman's chest causing the man to let go and Robin to flip over Batman's head. Landing on the ground behind the mentor Robin swiped the back of his mentor's leg and Batman fumbled but caught himself before hitting the ground.

"Good," the Batman on the screen praised Robin with a small smile.

"Good? That was one of my worst recoveries…and you went easy on me and let me get that move on you," Robin said in disdain.

"I might have. But I thought you deserve a reward for leading your first mission as leader," Batman said with a smile. Robin's eyes widen as the Robin on the screen laughed slightly and batman ruffled his hair.

"Doesn't seem like something I would do," Robin heard behind him and jumped up making the screen disappear. Batman stood behind him with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes in a glare.

"How…how did you do that? I didn't even hear you," Robin said breathing heavily.

"Practice," Batman said swiping his hand in the air for the computer.

"What are you doing now?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to compare yours and my history in this place with the one the computer has stored in its memories. See if I can find the difference of the two lines."

"Can I help?" the boy asked reluctantly. Batman looked down at him.

"No…I mean no, it's not necessary," Batman said seeing the dejection on Robin's face. "Besides I think the other teens are doing something that you might want to be a part of. You should go."

Robin looked away but nodded. He turned and left without a word and Batman watched him leave. He was watching the video over the child's shoulder and he caught the smile that was on his face. He never thought he would smile like that again after his parents died; an actual genuine smile. But it seems that this boy was able to do it.

Robin made his way down the hallway, he past Green Lantern who was moving boxes using his ring and looked at Robin like he was an enigma. Wonder Woman and Back Canary nodded to him as they passed him with grocery bags in their hands. Behind him though he could hear them whisper about what they were going to do with a bunch of children.

He heard M'gann and Wally laughing and walked into the room where he saw Kid Flash sitting on a bed in the middle of a bedroom. He smiled when he saw Robin stroll in.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked.

"I told M'gann about your idea," Aqualad said. "She said that she might be able to help detox the drugs from his system."

"I don't know if I can fully take it away but if I find that part of him that made him start in the first place I can dull the sensation of the need," M'gann said with a smile. Suddenly Wally's eyes widen in horror.

"Wait, you can't just make it disappear? You have to go through my memories?"

"Well…yeah," M'gann said a little worried at upsetting Wally.

"You don't have to do this," Artemis said. "We can help you do it the way everyone else does it."

"That will take too long," Wally said back. "I want to know what it feels like to be clean again before you send us back to where we are supposed to be."

Superboy looked at him in curiosity. "You really trust that we can set everything back."

"I had more things happen to me this past week then in over three years. Anything is possible at this point," Wally shrugged and looked at Robin who leaned again the wall. "Let's do this," he said closing his eyes. He felt a hand wrap around his own and he looked down at a green clad arm. Artemis had taken his hand taking a seat next to him on the bed and gave his a squeeze. Wally closed his eyes again.

M'gann kneeled on the bed behind Wally and placed her hands on top of his head. She closed her eyes lightly and reopened them allowing them to glow yellow.

M'gann was dressed in her black jumpsuit and was surrounded by flashed of memories of Wally (Like in Bereft). In front of her stood Wally back in his civilian close and he looked at all the flashes as well.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are in a connection between yours and my mind. We are going to have to through and find the point of when you felt like you needed to do the drugs. Sorry Wally," the Martian apologized as the red head looked away.

"Where do we start?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Well do you remember when you first tried the drugs?" M'gann asked and slowly the two were developed into a light.

M'gann and Wally found themself in a small room that looked like it to be in a trashy motel. It was dark outside and another Wally sat on a sheet stain bed with another guy and a girl. The girl held up a spoon with a lighter under it melting the drugs in the utensil. The other boy held a syringe up to the spoon and filled it with the clear liquid.

"You are going to love this man," the teen said tapping the syringe.

"I better. I paid a whole lot of money for this," The Wally on the bed said impatiently. He had a tourniquet wrapped above his elbow and waited for the drug.

The Wally next to M'gann wrapped his hand around his own arm where he pierced himself. Outside of his head he gripped Artemis's hand tighter and the archer wrapped her other hand around his holding it in a deep squeeze.

Back in his mind as M'gann watched the needle pierce his skin she lifted her hand and suddenly Wally was enveloped in a high pitched sound. He could hear nothing but the sound and it felt like his ears needed to be popped. He closed his eyes and the sensation of getting pricked and the drug filling his veins began to disappear from his mind. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find himself in a different setting.

"Where are we now?" he asked.

"I don't know. It has something to do with the reason why you started the drugs though," M'gann said looking around the quiet residence. Wally finally realized where he was.

"This is the house I lived in…before my mother left," Wally said backing up. He hit the wall behind him just as a thud was heard upstairs. M'gann walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wally," she stated sadly and someone came down the stairs.

"Get back here!" the voice of a man was heard as an eleven year old Wally ran down the steps with tears in his eyes. He reached for the door knob but couldn't get the oak door to open. "Where did she go? I know you know brat," the man's voice shouted and Wally's father Rudolph came storming down the steps with a beer bottle in his hands.

The Wally next to M'gann slid down the wall and M'gann could feel tears well up in her eyes.

The group outside of the dreams watched tears make their way to the corners of Wally's eyes and slide down his cheeks. He groaned softly but the group didn't intervene.

Back in his head, the younger Wally tried to run but his father gripped him by the hair and pulled him from the door.

"What, you think you can leave me too," Rudolph pushing the kid further into the living room where the kid fell to the floor. "Tell me where that bitch is," the man said standing over Wally.

"I don't know…she said she needed to leave," Wally cried. Rudolph threw the glass bottle letting it hit the wall next to where M'gann and the older Wally stood.

"Wally you need to watch or I won't be able to help you," M'gann said holding up her hand to the scene playing out. Wally who was trying to look away took a few deep breaths and then turned his head to see his father grab his younger self by the shirt and slap him hard. His younger version kept pleading for his father to stop hurting him and that he didn't know where his mother went.

Wally gripped his arm wanting to leave the pain and just forget it all with more drugs. Once again the piercing sound of a high frequency sound pressed against his head and he held his ears. The sound of slapping and crying slowly began to disappear and he closed his eyes.

"Wally…Wally," the red head heard Artemis's voice and his eyes open with a gasp. He looked around the room and all eyes were on him. Robin had even pulled himself away from the wall and had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" Superboy asked next to Wally and helped M'gann off the bed. Wally rubbed his head and looked at the clone.

"Yea…I think so," he said.

"How do you feel?" Aqualad asked in concern.

"Like I got hit by a semi-truck…and…freer," the red head said in amazement. He hadn't felt this non-dependent in, well he couldn't remember the last time he felt completely free of thinking about his next hit. "It worked," he said standing up and gripped M'gann into a tight hug.

"Oh Wally," M'gann laughed as he swung her around in a circle.

"You did it," he cheered putting her down.

"Now remember I just detoxed your body," M'gann warned. "If you take drugs again it's not like you'll be immune to it. You might get the urge to do it again but at least you won't get sick if you stay away from it."

"Understood," the teen said giving the Martian girl a salute. As the group surrounded Kid Flash and M'gann Robin smiled and then walked out of the room. Superboy turned his head and watched the fleeting black cape with suspicious eyes.

Standing outside the room Robin tapped on his glove and the holographic computer appeared. He still couldn't get quiet use to it but he finally figured out a way to at least get to his emails.

His eyes widen at one filed labeled 'circus' and tapped on it.

Dick,

The meeting has been moved to tonight. Old warehouse district in Gotham, 2:00 am.

Gabe.

Robin read it over two more times to make sure he was reading it clearly. This was it; tonight he was going to get his revenge. He was going to bring down the man who destroyed his life. The question was; how was he going to get from Happy Harbor, Rhode Island to Gotham, New Jersey.

"Robin?" Superboy said making the younger teen jump and close the screen on his wrist.

"Yeah?" Robin fumbled.

"Are you ok? You don't seem happy."

"No I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind and all and this new information just keeps piling up."

"I know. Waking up one day and finding out that you're a superhero is hard to digest," Superboy said sternly.

"Hey well at least now you and Superman can get a fresh start," Robin smiled.

"I don't think that's going to work so well. I can see it in his face that he is already upset with me."

"Yeah well shoving secret information in his face that only the Justice League should now about can do that," the teen laughed causing Superboy to smile.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have done that, but it sure felt good."

"Hey Superboy can I ask you a question?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

"I noticed the…what do you call them…Zeta tubes. How do they work exactly?" Superboy gave him a curious look. "I just noticed them and was just wondering," Robin smiled innocently.

"They are connected to different point around the world. You just need to put in the place you want to go to and it teleports you."

"To cool," Robin said overly enthusiastic.

"Yeah well they look like they haven't been used in a while so I don't think you are going to get a chance to try them out," Superboy said.

Robin frowned but nodded anyway and the two of them went back into the room with the rest of the team.

That night Dick dressed as Robin and with his duffle bag crept along the dark halls of the cave. He opted for the bedroom closest to the large computer room knowing full well that it was going to be hard enough to get past not only the so called sidekicks but the actual heroes.

Robin stopped as his foot hit a loose screw on the ground and it clicked against a wall and skidded down the floor. He held his breath and waited for someone to catch him but all he heard was Superman and his super loud snoring. Who would have figured, and he hoped it was loud enough to cover his sounds.

He made it to the Zeta Tube and pressed a few buttons on the computer. A map popped up and red dotes indicating drop off points appeared in different points of the world. He pressed one that indicated Gotham and then clicked on a button that was near the old warehouse district. He pressed it and the machine made a whining noise like an old car battery and then died down.

He suddenly realized that if he got anything wrong or if it was broken he could be shredded into pieces or sent to Africa or worse Pluto. The thought of revenge sat to greatly in his mind to not still try it though. Robin then kicked the machine and it whirled again and the hum stayed this time. The tunnel light up blue.

'Recognize Robin B01,' the computer announced and the teen cringed at the loud echoing sound. He didn't have time to think about it though as he jumped into the blue light with his bag. When the machine died down the heroes ran into the room all wearing night gowns and pajamas except for Batman who was still conveniently in his bat suits.

"What happened," Wonder Woman asked.

"Someone activated the Zeta Tube?" Green Lantern asked sleepily walking up to the machine. M'gann looked around to see who wasn't there. She realized who was missing.

"Robin," she said sadly.

"Why would Robin leave?" Flash said walking over to Hal and pulled up the map. Superboy's eyes widen.

"Robin had asked me how to use the Zeta Tube…I just thought he was interested," he said and then looked at Superman who was shaking his head back and forth and Superboy looked away in guilt.

"He seemed to have set it to an area in Gotham. Somewhere near the river," Flash said and Batman came over to take a look.

"That is where the Mob bosses like to meet. They think I don't know about it," Batman said typing on the computer.

"Are you going after him?" Superman asked and Batman just looked over at the man of steel before going back to typing.

"Let us go with you," Aqualad said.

"No. He might have been a team member in your time line but right now he's a boy in my city in an area not meant for the innocent. I will go alone," he said before disappearing into the blue light.

**ohh Robin did it now. Will he get his revenge or will Batman show him the way like he did the first time? Will the young heroes ever find out what Time Catcher did to change Robin's past and can they fix it. You're just going to have to watch and find out.**

**Review Kindly**


	6. Running out of Time

**He guys sorry for the wait. College finals are a killer and I had this thing called Quest Day where I had to present some of my research to strangers, professors, students, and visitors. It was enough to make my head spin. I got this chapter in though so I'm happy and there are only 1 or 2 more chapters to go. Wow this is turning a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be. Is this good or bad? **

**Because of all this work I didn't have time to thank and answer everyone's reviews so here are some I want to answer:**

**Glimare- thank you for the name of the comic. I knew there was one out there that dealt with what I was doing but I couldn't find it.**

**luvthesea17- you are not annoying you are most awesome. I do the same thing as well so I can't really say anything lol.**

**To everyone else- thank you all for reviewing and saying you think it's original and you like it. If you are also writer then you know that reviews are always the best. Thank you all for sticking with me.**

**So just in case you forgot Robin has disappeared from the cave after getting information on Zucco and the evil villain has caused the Justice League to reassemble even if just temporarily. So…yeah enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Running out of Time

The darkness concealed the figure of Robin running over the roof tops of Gotham. With the greatest of easy he did a flip over the buildings side and onto the next apartment without missing a beat. He didn't know if it was his determination that allowed him to do the dangerous stunts so easily or if that crazy idea of him being a superhero in another life, but he didn't stop to think about it. The only thing that ran through his head was to get to the warehouse before Tony Zucco slipped through his fingers.

He stopped at the edge of the building and looked down at the warehouse district; the wind billowed through his cape causing it to almost curl around his small body. He squinted into the dark and saw one warehouse with that illuminated in the darkness with lights that crept from the windows and under the doors. The door slid open with a thud and Robin ducked.

"I heard the girls down in The Lion's Den are pretty good," a man stated with a gruff voice.

"Na man I just want to head home," another man spoke. The rounded the corner and a few minutes later came back in separate cars. Robin watched as the Mob bosses of Gotham filed out. Dick quickly unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out the small gun. He looked back down with the gun aiming at the people below.

He saw Black Mask and Ruby Ryder head of Gotham's drug and gun ring in the North and West districts. They got into the car together snuggling closely. Then the heavy set Lawrence Loman "the Squid" trod out after them and got in his own car. He was head of the South district which just left one more; the East district.

Putting the gun in his utility belt Robin pulled out a grappling gun and shot it towards the warehouse getting it on his first try. He looked down and let out a slight breath. He hadn't done this in a long time…since his parent's murder in fact. He shuffled to the edge and let go flying through the air. He couldn't help but release a small smile at the feeling of the air rushing through his hair and he hit the ground rolling out of the fall.

He ran to one of the windows that was broken and slowly maneuvered himself through the broken glass cutting his arm and cheek in the process. He quietly walked through the warehouse and when he heard talking hid behind a few boxes that were labeled "Sardines" but was positive it was more likely to be drugs or ammunition.

"I can't believe you did it boss," a buff man said as he stood to the side of a large table. Robin saw another man sitting on the chair with his feet propped up on the tabletop; Zucco

"Who would have known that after just a few years of the "protection" service that I would be head of the East part of Gotham…my favorite part too," the man laughed. Robin growled and then looked up at the rafters. He wrapped his hands around one of the pillars and began to climb up.

"We are going places my friend," Zucco said happily. "And there is no one that is going to stop us."

A child's laugh bounced off the walls. Zucco stood up quickly as a shadow of a cape figure flew across one of the walls.

"Boss what was that?" the henchman asked taking out his own gun. "It looked like the Batman."

"That wasn't the Batman you numbskull...it can't be." Zucco said looking all around. Robin dropped from the rafter's right onto the shoulders of the henchman and the large man shot the gun off in surprise. Robin lifted his arms with his fists together and brought them down over the man's head. The thug went down with his gun skidding over to Zucco. The mob boss made a grab for it but as soon as he lifted the gun off the ground and held it out, Robin jumped in front of him and round house kicked the gun out of Zucco's hands. The man looked back to the weapon and when he turned back to Robin his eyes widen at the teen's own gun held at his face and ready to shoot.

Zucco put his hands up in the air and took a step back.

"Don't move," Robin threatened and Zucco stopped.

"Wha…what to you want?" Zucco asked with sweat dripping down his head.

"I want you to pay for ruining my life," Robin said holding the gun out further.

"Wait please stop…I'll give you whatever you want," the mob boss stumbled.

"Can you bring back the dead?" Robin said with gritted teeth and cocked the gun.

"What…no," Zucco said staring at the gun in fear.

"Then you can't give me anything," he said and pulled the trigger.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Batman ran across the roof tops as fast as he could. He pulled out his grappling gun and swung through the air. He had put two and two together as he left the cave and knew what Dick Grayson was after; Tony Zucco.

After reading the files on the computers memories banks and learning that it was Tony Zucco that had sabotaged the Flying Grayson's trapeze and he remembered that the thug was being initiated into the Crime bosses little club. There would only be one reason why the teen would come out here and that would be to get his revenge on Zucco. He _was _the greatest detective for a reason.

He finally made it to the warehouse and saw a broken window with small traces of fresh blood on it. Robin…no….Dick was already here. He broke the window wider and melted into the shadows as he entered the large building. He heard the shouting and went towards it.

"Wait please stop…I'll give you whatever you want," Batman heard an older man call out.

"Can you bring back the dead?" he heard Robin and then a click of gun being cocked.

Batman ran forward his hand stretched outward as Tony begged and Robin spoke. "Then you can't give me anything."

The trigger went off and Batman stopped short of the boy's back. The masked bat donned a frown but his eyes widen when Robin's arm dropped and the gun slipped from his hands with a loud skid to the ground.

Batman looked over at the newly appointed crime boss who sat on the floor breathing heavily; a bullet whole marking the wall behind him. Zucco's eyes rolled into the back off his head and fainted from fear.

"You…you missed," Batman said relieved for once the child was untrained in accuracy.

"I didn't miss," Robin stated and turned to Batman. Tears rolled down the side of his cheeks leaving stain marks as it mixed with the blood from the cut on his cheek. "It went exactly where I wanted it to go."

Batman looked back at the unconscious man and then back at the bot who was staring into his eyes. No one has ever looked directly into Batman's eyes before, all of them veered at the sight of his cowl. The child's stare almost unnerved him.

"I thought you wanted him dead," Batman said walking over to the fallen man, flipping him over and cuffing his hands behind his back.

"I did," Robin said behind him. "I still do."

Batman turned back to Robin.

"But isn't my place to do it…is it?" Robin said finally looking down. "I asked him if he could bring back the dead…he said he couldn't," robin then said with a laugh. "That's when I realized that killing him won't bring my family back either and that my parents would be ashamed of me for even thinking of hurting anyone."

"You might not be able to kill him but you can still get the justice your family deserves," Batman said walking up to Robin.

"How?" Robin said wiping away tears. "There was never any evidence that he tampered anything at the circus except for rumors and it was so long ago."

"There is no statute of limitations on murder Dick. You are also forgetting that I can get anyone to confess," Batman said and walked off. Robin swore he saw the man smirk and it sent a chill down his spine. Batman came back with a small round device the size of his thumb.

"I've had this hidden in this warehouse for a while recording Black Mask and his little group for months. This will keep Zucco and the rest in jail for at least a few months and while he's there I can help figure out a way to put him jail for your family's murder."

"You would do that for me?" Robin asked as Batman picked up the gun and placed it into his belt. He didn't answer Robin's question but he didn't need to. Robin nodded and helped tie Zucco and his thug to one of the pillars. Batman called the cops and the two of them walked out the front door. Batman looked down at the teen who was busy fumbling with grappling hook. He sighed deeply. He had a feeling that he was going to have his hands full with this one. He didn't know how the him from the other time line was able to do it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Robin," M'gann sang as the boy wonder and Batman walked through the Zeta tube. She and the team had spent the better part of the night sitting on the floor in front of the tubes, uncomfortably to say the least.

"You are back, and unharmed?" Aqualad asked. Robin looked up at Batman and then back at the team.

"More or less," he said.

"But you _are_ hurt," M'gann said flying over to Robin and reaching for the rip in his sleeve that had a slight bit of crusted blood on it.

"Oh he's been through worse," Artemis said with a smile just happy that the young teen was alright. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash walked in to the room hearing the commotion.

"Hey kid," Flash said walking over to Robin. "Had a fun night out with the bat I see."

Batman walked past Flash and over to the computer.

"So are you going to tell us where you were?" Wonder Woman asked. Robin looked guiltily over to Batman.

"It's not important," Batman said sternly. "What is important is that I finally figured out the change in Robin's past that changed everything so drastically."

"You did," Superman said walking up to the holographic screen.

"Yes," Batman answered and two screens popped up of two different newspaper articles. One was the article that Batman had shown the group before of Dick's family falling to their deaths. The other article was almost the same thing; expect it spoke about Richard being taken in By Bruce Wayne and how Batman and his new sidekick uncovered that the bolts were tampered with on the trapeze set.

"Yeah I already told you about the difference," Artemis said. "We need to know why you didn't solve the case or why you didn't take Dick in."

Batman made a new screen pop up of another article. The headline wrote "Jokers Joke foiled again."

"What's this got to do with anything," Superboy asked.

"It's the same date as the accident," Robin said reading the news headline.

"So instead of taking care of the Flying Grayson murder…" Wally started.

"I was taking down Joker," Batman finished.

"So what…Time Catcher just went into the past and sent the Joker on you so you wouldn't be interested in solving the death of Robin's family?" Artemis asked.

"Well," Superboy began and all eyes were on him. When Superboy saw Superman glare at him he looked away. M'gann placed a hand on his shoulder to continue.

"Well what," Batman urged him on. Superboy looked back up at the Bat.

"When I was in Cadmus's pod I was taught a lot about the people who ran the world which included Bruce Wayne. I was taught that he was at the circus when the Flying Grayson's were murdered and that's why he took Dick in," Superboy said.

"And because Bruce Wayne didn't see it, he did not take in Dick," Aqualad said putting the pieces together.

"Well then we can fix this easy," Wally said.

"Really," Flash said behind his nephew. "And do tell us how we are going to fix all of this."

"Well it's going to be tough getting there of course but now we know what to fix. We just need at least one person to go back in time and either stop Joker from escaping or to make sure Bruce Wayne gets to the circus. Problem solved," the teen said happily. The group looked at him with glares and Wally laughed awkwardly.

"And how do you suppose we find Time Catcher to get the time machine?" Artemis asked.

"You can use me," Robin said and everyone turned to the quiet teen. "They want me right. I mean it seems like he's even hiring outside help like Poison Ivy to catch me so if I find one of the criminals in Gotham then maybe we can lure him out."

"It could work," Aqualad stated.

"You can't seriously be thinking about it," Artemis exclaimed.

"What choice do we have," Aqualad stated.

"Would that be safe?" M'gann asked.

"Of course not," Artemis said her voice cracking as it rose in anger. "Even if we are able to draw Time Catcher out he could kill Robin before we change anything and you know that whatever happens here happens in our timeline. We might go back to find him dead."

"We don't have much of a choice Artemis," Aqualad stated.

"We can keep him safe and then we can go home," M'gann said backing up her team's leader. Superboy looked down at her in surprise and pulled himself away from his girlfriend.

"We can't seriously be thinking of sacrificing Robin just so we can go back. The reason why we started this is so we can go back to the way things were," the Black haired teen stated. Robin was one of the reason's he was out of that forsaken Pod in Cadmus. Superboy wasn't about to throw the boy to the wolves.

The four teens began shouting at each other at once. Artemis got right into Aqualad's face with a pointed finger at his chest and frustration was molded onto M'gann's face. No one knew what to do as they watched the teens fight it out. Wally looked from one to the next and then spotted Robin who was clenching his fists.

"Quiet," he finally shouted and the team stopped staring at the bird. "This is my decision and I'm going. Even if it's not to fix the world I don't want to be stuck looking over my shoulder every day wondering when this guy is going to get me. You can help me if you want but its fine if you don't."

With that Robin walked out of the room and Batman looked at the group. It was still very early in the morning where the sun hasn't even risen yet and he could see everyone was still tired.

"I think we should all go back to bed," Superman said gesturing to the hallway with the beds. Artemis 'hmphed' and walked past Aqualad bumping him in the shoulder. M'gann lifted herself from the ground and floated after the archer and leader. Superboy took one last look at Superman and with a gruff look he walked along side Wally.

After getting back into his room Wally tossed and turned in his bed. He was trying to decide in his own head what the right decision was. He wanted off this plane of existence as soon as possible. He wanted super speed like his uncle and fight bad guys with the rest of the team. Not be stuck with his alcoholic father wondering when his mom was finally going to get up enough courage to come home. At the same time though, he was worried for Robin's safety. He hadn't known the kid for long but he felt like they had been with each other forever.

A knock was heard on his door and he looked up.

"Come in," he announced groggily. The door opened and then slipped shut as someone entered. He squinted through the darkness to see who it was. The bed bent downward as someone climbed on the bed. He gasped as arms wrapped around his shoulders and felt long hair drape down his arm. "Artemis?" he asked.

"Can we just…just sit here like this for a little bit," she said quietly. She sounded like she had been crying but Wally didn't say anything and wrapped his own arms around her lithe waist. Neither of them knew how long they were sitting like that and then Artemis pulled herself out of the hug.

"Need to talk about it?" Wally finally asked.

"It's really stupid," Artemis said wiping her hand under her eyes.

"Try me," Wally smiled. The room became silent.

"I don't know what to do. I never know what to do and all I do is follow everyone else's decisions," she said in a low angry voice. "It's either do what my mother wants me to do, Follow my father's orders or carry out the missions the Justice league wants me to carry out. Now when every fiber of my being tells me this is a terrible idea a part of me is still just telling me to follow everyone else. But I just can't do that to Robin."

"There is nothing wrong about not knowing what to do in a situation like this. I think though if you really want people to stop treating you as a follower, you that you need to take some initiative. Take charge and prove to them that you can do more then follow directions," Wally said.

"I don't know…" Artemis said with a sigh. She looked over at Wally and once again found herself staring at his lips. He did just tell her to take charge right? But it's Wally the guy who calls her names and fights with her constantly. But this isn't that Wally.

"Artemis?" Wally asked as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss. He pulled away with a gasp and then brought their mouths back together. Artemis pushed Wally back and feverishly ran her hands over his body pushing his shirt up. She sat up so she was practically on top of him and he held her against him. Artemis pulled herself from him again and they breathed heavily.

"Wha…what was that?" the red head asked dumbly.

"I don't know," Artemis said as Wally went to bring his lips upon her again. She was taking action. She realized she always wanted to kiss Wally all this time but was always waiting for him to take the first step. What was it that Robin said to her? Get traught or get dead. That may be to extreme of an example. She wondered if this Robin would say the same thing; it was the same world and technically the same person….the same world. Artemis pulled herself from Wally with a gasp.

"What," Wally asked his voice hazy with lust.

"I got it!" Artemis said looking at Wally straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry but I have to go," She said leaning in and giving Wally a kiss on the cheek. She got up and left quickly slamming the door shut behind her. Wally sat on his bed with his mouth hanging a gape.

"Are you kidding me," he said falling back and throwing a pillow onto his face.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next morning the league had reconvened.

"We need to know what we are going to do," Flash stated.

"I said I would use myself to bring out Time Catcher," Robin said. "He wants me and he'll reveal himself if I'm out in the open."

"No," Artemis voice rang out and everyone turned to her.

"I told you last night that I was going to do this," Robin said back to her in anger.

"And I told you last night that you weren't. Besides I have a better plan." Artemis said. She brought up a computer screen and looked at the table. She suddenly realized that everyone's eyes were on her; all the greatest of the greats waiting for her to speak her plan. With a small gulp she made a map of the United States appear and a small red blip should up in the lower part of New York.

"That's Metropolis," Superman stated.

"What does it mean," Wonder Woman asked.

"When we first encountered Time Catcher it was because Batman had dispatched us to check out an energy anomaly in New York City. When we got there we found out the anomaly was the Time Catchers machine. Now that same irregularity has been spotted in Metropolis's power plant."

"I'm still not buying it. That could just be the energy from the power plant," Green Arrow stated.

"Well it's not," Artemis said. It felt exhilarating talking back to her mentor. She took it now since she knew she would never get to do it again.

"It would not hurt to check it out," Wonder Woman said and some of the other heroes nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else an alarm went off. Batman turned on the screen and a video of Iris West appeared on the news.

"_It seems that Mirror mask is attacking the city bank. This wouldn't be so strange if it wasn't for the fact that we have gotten news that other cities around the country are also having their banks being hit by villains simultaneously. Each of these heists have multiple hostages and it leaves people to wonder where the cities super heroes are."_

"It's a distraction," Batman stated. "Time Catcher must be getting ready to use his machine."

"Well the distraction is working," Flash frowned and began walking to the Zeta tubes.

"You can't just go," the yellow uniform clad teen said looking at his uncle.

"Central City comes first Kid. Your mysterious energy spike will just have to wait."

"Wait," Captain Marvel spoke. "Let me take care of Central City."

The heroes looked at the man in surprise. "While some of us go protect the city the rest should go to Metropolis."

"So who goes to fight Time Catcher and who goes to the banks?" M'gann asked.

"Your team will obviously go to Metropolis," Batman said. "Superman, Wonder woman, Flash, Green Arrow and I will accompany you. The rest will take the other cities."

The heroes all nodded agreeing with him.

"I guess I can stay here and monitor," Black Canary sighed and held the upper part of her pregnant stomach.

"Good you can watch Robin and him," Flash said getting behind Wally and pushing him slightly towards the pregnant hero.

"What?" both Wally and Robin shouted "But…?" Wally started.

"But what?" Flash said putting his arms on his hips. "You don't have any powers nor have you had any training. You and Robin aren't going to help us fight a bad guy who can send you through time."

Wally looked over to Artemis and the group to see if they would help bail him and Robin out but they just stood there awkwardly. Artemis walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Wa…Kid Flash," she said. "I think it's a good idea for you to stay behind as well…I don't want to see you getting hurt especially if it will carry over to my timeline."

Wally looked away but he knew she was right. He wouldn't be able to do anything. Black Canary walked over to the two kids.

"You both can help me," the blond haired woman said. "I am going to be patched into Batman's video and audio network and hopefully we can hack into the security cameras at the plant."

Wally nodded sadly. "Yeah," he answered and Robin just looked away.

Artemis placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hopefully this will be the last time we see each other," Artemis said. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"I guess you'll see me on the other side," Wally laughed. "Just do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure," Artemis said.

"Tell him the truth. That you like me…him. I think you both may need it and if he's anything like me then you need to pull it out of him."

Artemis felt tears come up behind her eyes. She only knew this Wally for a few days but she didn't want to lose him. He was right though. They are the same person and if she gave her Wally a chance maybe she could have the relationship that they deserved.

Artemis wrapped her arms around the surprised teen clad in yellow.

"I'm really going to miss you," she said and Wally wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder. He looked over at M'gann, Conner, and Kalder who were watching the two.

"You guys want to join?" he asked with a laugh and opened his arms. M'gann flew into them crushing Artemis and Wally into a hug and was soon met with the two guys. They all looked over at Robin who stood there awkwardly.

"I know you want one to," Wally laughed and Dick walked over to them. With a smile the older teens wrapped their arms around the younger boy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, and the team walked out of the Zeta Tube disguised as a photo booth. One block over was the Metropolis power plant and the stopped in front of it.

"Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Arrow will go around back and we will take the front," Superman said. The two groups split up. Artemis readied her bow as Superman tore the door off its hinges and made their way into the power plant. After looking around for a few minutes the archer began to lower her bow. Maybe she had miscalculated and the energy signature really was just the plant giving off energy. Suddenly a laugh echoed through the large building.

"I recognize that annoying laugh anywhere," Superboy said in annoyance.

"Professor Ivo," all the teens said together. The man appeared above them at the upper level of the power plant. The team's eyes widen at the sight of the smaller man with his Amazo at his side and a bunch of monkeys running on the stairs and railings. Superboy growled.

"I hate monkeys," he announced.

"I thought we destroyed it," Artemis said remembering when she watched the boys fight the machine and she helped from the trees outside Gotham academy.

"I guess it survived in this time line," Superboy answered in anger and cracked his knuckles.

"How nice of you to join us," the small man announced casually. "Unfortunately you are not supposed to be here and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Do you really think that we are going to do that," Aqualad asked forming a sword out of water.

"Happily for me, I didn't think that you would. Amazo destroy them," Ivo said and the android jumped to the ground causing the floor to shatter. Batman tapped his com link in his ear.

"Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Flash we need you in front now," Batman said. Flash answered his call.

"Sorry Bats but we've got our own problems," Flash stated. On his end he and his partners were fighting monkeys as well. Green Arrow shot an arrow through a primate's head before everything began to spin. Turning around he fell to the ground only to see Count Vertigo come up in front of him. Green Arrow growled as the man smiled back at him.

Wonder Woman was having her own difficulties as Black Atom charged her. She jumped out of the way and grabbed her lasso from her hip. She managed to throw the rope over his head and tighten it around his neck but the large magic user tore it off easily.

Back with the group Superboy tore another ape apart as Superman flew pass him and tried to hit Amazo in the chest.

"Access Flash," Amazo stated before quickly dodging the man of steel. "Access Black Canary," it said again and screamed loudly at Superman knocking him backwards almost hitting Batman in the process. Artemis knocked an arrow and it flew at the android but before it could reach him though a monkey flew through the air and threw it away. Five of the simians fell from the ceiling and Artemis was at the mercy of the pile of monkeys. The others were having no better luck with the monkeys. They just kept on coming pulling at M'gann's hair and playing keep away with Aqualad's Water-Bearers.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back at the mountain Robin and Kid Flash stared at the screen through Batman's eyes. They hated to say it but others were getting there butt's kicked. Kid Flash looked over and couldn't see Black Canary who went into the kitchen to get some food and drinks. He looked down at Robin who looked back at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Kid Flash asked.

"If you're thinking that we shouldn't be here but helping them then yes," Robin responded and the two of them looked over at the Zeta Tubes.

'Recognize Kid Flash B03, Robin B01,' the computer announced as Black Canary spread mayonnaise on her sandwich. She dropped the spread and ran back to the computer room and her mouth dropped at the sight of the empty hall.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Batman jumped with the help of his grappling gun and soared through the air. Behind Professor Ivo he spotted a suspicious machine lighting up blue from the inside of itself. He landed on the other side of Amazo and went to kick the android.

"Access Superman," it said and Batman didn't even make a dent. He jumped backwards before the robot could hit him.

"Aqualad is that the machine?" Batman shouted and Aqualad looked over to see the white machine that he saw in the warehouse before.

"Yes that is it. We need to get to it," he said but as he tried to make a run for it the primates piled on top of him. He was pushed downward by the sheer amount. He looked over at his team and all of them were in the same predicament. He didn't know where Ivo had gotten so many machines. He suddenly heard a 'thunk' and beeping sounds.

A small explosion was felt on his side enough to blow up a few monkeys to his left but leave him unscathed. Aqualad looked over to thank Batman for the assistance but saw that he and Superman were still in a deadlock with Amazo. He heard a crackle and understood who it was.

"Robin," he said as the small teen landed next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a hero aren't I? I couldn't just let you be defeated without my help."

"Forget me," Aqualad stated. "Get to that machine and try to shut it down. We need to re-set it."

Robin hesitated but ran off to the machine.

Artemis was trying to pry a monkey off her hair but her arms were being dragged down. Suddenly she felt her hair break free and she watched Kid Flash toss the primate at the wall hard and it smashed to pieces.

"What are you doing here," she yelled.

"Glad to see you too," Wally laughed as he tried to fight off more of the primates.

"You are just as much of an idiot as the other Kid Flash," Artemis complained. She looked over to her side and saw Robin go for the machine. A monkey threw itself through the air at him and she pried her bow and arrow from one of the small machines. Her arrow flew through the air and the machine exploded on impact. Robin stopped and looked over to him. He gave them a thumbs up and continued to run.

Robin made it over to the machine and opened the panel. His eyes swept over the buttons and ports. A small keyboard sat in the middle and he began to type somehow with knowledge he didn't know he had. He knew it must have to do with his 'other self' knowing how to hack. As he tried to figure out how to dismantle the machine he felt a shadow sneak up behind him.

He turned around quickly and took a quick breath as immense pain filled his chest. He looked up weakly to see Time catcher stare down at him with a happy smile and crazed eyes. Robin then looked down slowly at his chest and found that Time Catcher had run his sword completely through his chest. The villain pulled it out and with a sickening squish the sword came out covered in red. Robin placed his hand on his chest and pulled it away his black glove now covered in a dark stain.

"Robin!" M'gann cried out and the rest looked over at Robin.

"No!" Wally shouted as Robin spit up a small amount of blood from his mouth and lit it drip down his chin. He fell backwards against the machine with a wet gasp.

"Looks like I won't need to go back in time again after all," Time Catcher said happily.

**Whew got it down finally. So now that the season is over I can't rant a little bit which you can totally skip because it's not important to the story…**

**So I feel super smart that I figured out who the mole was. I thought it was Red arrow since they first said there was one and for none of the right reasons. I just thought that because in the comics he was a coke addict who finds out he's related to Savage, has a daughter with Chestier and of course he works with the Red Hood (Jason Todd) on missions that they would make him somehow bad in this. Also he was WAY too eager to point fingers at almost everyone on the Young Justice team and I thought he was doing that purposely. **

**Now that that's taken care of I would like to say things I like about the second season starting and the things I find that I will be disappointed in.**

**Good: Artemis and Wally FINALLY KISS. Can anyone else say they didn't see that coming by episode 7?**

**Bad: While I think that Robin and Zatanna would be cute together I think they pushed it a little. The writers spent episodes on developing M'gann and Superboy and Artemis and Wally's relationship and then just said 'well let's make everyone go out with everyone by the last episode. Not cool.**

**Good: New hero's and an awesome new plot. I love beast boy and I love how they changed his origin story. Can't wait to see it.**

**Bad: I've seen a lot of the new character design and while there are a lot of cool characters…WHERE IS KIDFLASH AND ARTEMIS. I've seen the new design of Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin (What is with his hair) and I even got to see an awesome pic of Batgirl (super excited) but where is my spitfire . Just going to have to wait and see. **

**Rant over lol**

**Review Kindly Please **


	7. The Heroes of Time

**Ugg I had such trouble writing this chapter and after I was so excited writing it. Well I hope it doesn't end up to confusing. I have one more chapter left and then it will be finished and on to my next story that I have been dying to write. It's just been screwing in my head screaming at me to finish this one so I can write it.**

**I just wanted to thank FlashBoy-fangirl for your review. I know probably wasn't mean to be funny but it made me laugh and I really needed that when I read it. Like I said school is kind of crushing me so a laugh makes me feel all better.**

**And of course thank you to everyone else that reviewed. When I saw all of them in just one day I was super ecstatic.**

**Anyway this chapter gets a little…bloody but it shouldn't be to bad**

Chapter 7: The Heroes of Time

Time Catcher laughed as he stood over the slump form of Robin. Blood dripped under the teen and spread over the floor. Batman looked over and made a low growl in his throat as Superman punched Amazo in the face and its head spun backwards. Batman hit it more making it so the head had spun 360 degrees.

'Access Atom' he said and held his hand out to blow Superman away. Before it had the chance to charge up Superman's eyes turned red and fired his laser beams into the opening of its hand. The arm blew off and sparks raged around the android.

'Access…' before it got a chance to finish Superman took a deep breath and blew out strongly. He covered the android in crystal ice. Batman took the chance to kick it from behind and the entire machine crumbled to the ground. The two men watched it fall and then sharply turned their head to Ivo.

"Oh my…" Ivo said. "Retreat my pets," he said and ran for it. He got to the door before slamming into something and fell to the floor. When he looked up Wonder Woman was looking down at him with Flash and Green Arrow behind her both holding a monkey in their hands. Wonder Woman lifted the short man from the ground with the back of his shirt. "Monkey's protect your master," Professor Ivo shouted. Flash reached into the man's pockets as all the monkey's let the team go and raced to the three heroes.

Flash pulled out a small device from the professor and pressed a button. All of the robots green lights dimmed and fell to the floor with a thud. Wonder Woman punched Ivo in the gut and he fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone turned their attention to Time Catcher. The tuxedo man took a step back with his sword out.

"But I was told that I would be protected," Time Catcher shouted backing away as the heroes advanced on him. "The Light…they said that you couldn't defeat Amazo…"

"They lied," Batman said stalking up to the mad man and grabbed the sword with his bare hand and flung it across the floor. When Time Catcher looked back at Batman after seeing the sword hit the ground he was punched in the face and fell to the floor. Batman turned his attention to Robin who was already being held by Superman.

He walked over and kneeled to the ground where the crouching man of steel passed the boy into Batman's arms. Robin laid limp in the older man's arms his neck hanging back over the dark knight's arm.

"Robin," M'gann said not getting up from her spot as tears dripped down her face and hit the floor. Suddenly she disappeared and then reappeared like she was blinking in and out of existence.

"M'gann," Superboy shouted and ran to her. Suddenly her look shifted from her green human form to the white Martian that she really was as she kept blinking in and out. She looked down at herself and gasped.

"No…don't look at me…no," she cried and she disappeared completely before Superboy could rap his hands around her.

"Where did she go?" Superboy screamed.

"Rob…Robin is dead," Aqualad whispered. "She is most probably back on Mars since we no longer exist like this if he is dead. That is why Time Catcher was after him. We are going back to this timelines existence and soon no one will remember any of this," he said as he himself started to blink in and out like static. His hair became longer and the tattoos on his arms began to fade and disappear.

"No Aqualad," Artemis shouted holding her hand out as Wally looked away. Aqualad frown and looked at the girl. He held his fist up to his head and gave her a final Atlantian salute before disappearing altogether.

Superboy shouted as he looked down and his black shirt and jeans changed into his white one piece uniform with the red S across his chest.

"No," he cried. "I can't go back." He looked over at Superman with tears threatening to fall. The man of steel got up and walked over to the clone "I don't want to go back," Superboy pleaded and turned to Artemis. She wanted to comfort her comrade…her friend…but she didn't know how. He was going back to the make believe world that Cadmus had him in, in that small pod.

"I will find you," Superman said placing his arm on Superboy's shoulder and the clone closed his eyes. They both knew he wouldn't because soon neither of them would remember each other and Superboy would once again be in the hands of Cadmus. The teen then blink out of existence and Superman's hand dropped.

"Artemis," Kid Flash said and watched her begin to disappear in and out of reality. She didn't look scared just sad. She knew there was no way to stop it.

"I would say to come visit me in jail but soon we won't know each other," Artemis laughed as her uniformed turned into an orange juvie jumper and her hair was shorter and hung over her shoulders with a black head band.

"No…this can't be the end…" Wally cried holding her. "This is my entire fault. If I hadn't let Robin…"

Artemis placed her finger over Kid Flash's lips. "You talk too much," she laughed. "It would have happened either way. If Robin didn't at least try then we wouldn't have been able to make it to the machine before Time Catcher went back in time and changed everything all over again without us there to stop him. You did your best," she said. She reached up to kiss Wally's lips but faded before their lips touched.

Wally's face fell into his hands as he wept. It couldn't end like this. If he could just fix this somehow before everyone forgot. There had to be a way…there had to be a way…

"There has to be a way!" Wally shouted and stood up. He ran over to Superman and Batman as the other three heroes walked over as well with Ivo and Time Catcher in their arms.

"There is no other way," Time Catcher laughed in Green Arrows arms. "I won and you lost. You'll all forget in a few hours and I'll just slip away."

Wally ignored him and tried to not to look at Robin's body in Batman's arms. He turned to the machine and began typing on the computer.

"Kid what are you doing," Flash asked.

"We can change this…all of this. It's a freaking time machine for Pete's sake."

"We shouldn't mess with time," Wonder Woman said. "It's already ruined enough."

"I don't want to go that far back…just enough to stop Robin from getting killed," he said typing away. Time Catcher glared.

"That won't work," the man said said. "Whatever happens to someone over here it will happen over there. Robin is dead either way," he laughed. Wally knew he was right. They had already discussed this when Robin told them about the gash he had in his leg the day his parents fell; the same place where Time Catcher caught him.

Wally paused.

"Keep going," Batman said and Wally looked at him in surprise.

"Why…what's the point?" Kid Flash stated in defeat.

"Because when the team said Robin was hit it went completely through his leg. When Robin told us of when he woke up four years ago he said it was just a large gash. It became smaller. If you revers back in time just enough to stop Time Catcher from killing Robin we may be able to stop him from bleeding out," Batman stated.

Wally grinned. Batman was right, if he went back the injury might be smaller and he could save Robin. Kid Flash stuck out his tongue at Time Catcher and began typing on the keyboard again. Flash joined him to help figure out how to work the machine. Time Catcher tried to pry himself from Green Arrow but the hero wouldn't have it.

Batman looked down at Robin in his arms. He removed the mask and looked into Dick's blue eyes. He placed his gloved hand over them to close them in the boy's rest. He had never prayed before even when his parents died in front of him but right now in the back of his head he hoped that if there was some higher power up there that this would work.

Wally looked puzzled for a moment. He couldn't figure out the power supply for the machine. He pulled on a small latched to open the machine up and his eyes widen. Flash looked over and whistled.

"There must be at least a hundred pieces of sapphire in there," he said looking at the blue gems.

"I can't believe it works on this stuff," Wally said closing the panel back up.

"Well now we know why Poison Ivy was stealing them," Flash said looking at Batman. Batman nodded but kept his eyes on Robin. As the two continued to work everyone heard a thud by the front door. They turned to see Hawk man and Green Lantern at the door prepared to fight.

"We miss the fight?" the green guardian asked.

"Did you stop the robberies?" Wonder Woman asked after explaining what had happened.

"Yeah they kind of all scattered at the same time. They knew it was over." Hawk man said. Soon other heroes began to arrive when their battle finished as well and waited in the background if their help was needed.

"I think I got it," Kid Flash finally said. Wally looked around and spotted what he needed. A small black arrow with a red light on the end of it was sticking out of a compartment at the bottom of the time machine. He pulled it out and turned to Batman.

"This…this needs to be connected…to him. This will let you track him and allow you to appear near him when you go back," he said still unable to bring himself to really look at Robin. Batman took it from him and gently laid Robins body on the ground. He grabbed Robin's leg and lifted one of his pants legs up revealing the long scar on his leg. He didn't need to add an injury to another part of his body. He lifted the arrow and plunged it into the teen's leg and Wally looked away at the sound of it hitting the muscle.

Batman pressed the red button at the end and it began to blink. He lifted the child back up and all of the superheroes backed away from the machine. Wally looked at all of them in confusion.

"Good luck," Superman said. Wally's eyes widen and looked at Flash.

"Wait me?" he asked standing up quickly. "Why not one of you guys? You're the heroes."

"We can't go back," Batman said. "We are all fighting. If we get pulled away then someone innocent can get hurt. If I were to disappear while fighting Amazo then who is to say that he wouldn't kill Superman if I am not there to help."

"You're the only one who can do it," Superman said. Wally looked over at Flash again and his uncle gave him a smile.

"It was wrong of me to not give you a chance," the scarlet speedster said. "You are a hero Kid."

Wally smiled and nodded. He turned to the machine and pulled on the lever. He was engulfed in a blue light and the sounds of ticking surrounded him. He watched as the world outside the small bubble began to melt away and he was soon blinded by a white light.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Artemis pried a monkey off her head as her arms were dragged down. One of the monkeys was pulled off her head and she looked over to her savior.

"What are you doing here," she yelled as Kid Flash stood over her.

"Glad to see you too," Wally laughed grabbing another robot.

"You are just as much of an idiot as the other Kid Flash," Artemis looking over and saw Robin make a run for the machine. She grabbed her bow and an arrow from one of the monkey's and shot at the attacking ape which was aiming for Robin. He gave her a thumbs up and continued to run.

"Nice shot," Kid Flash said as grabbed another monkey and threw it towards the wall.

"You still haven't answered my question," Artemis said stabbing a robot. Wally looked over at Superman and Batman fight against Amazo and flinched as Batman was thrown into the floor. The rest of the team was having difficulty with their own battles and as he continued to scan the room he saw a shadow move behind Robin. He squinted and then widened his eyes as he saw the sword glint in the light.

He stopped fighting…he stopped moving and Artemis turned to him.

"What?" she asked panting and then looked over at where he was staring; Robin.

"We have to…" Wally started but in a blink of an eye he disappeared.

"KF," Artemis shouted in surprise and looked around. He just vanished in front of her eyes.

Time Catcher smiled as he moved in closer to the back of his targets back. Just a bit more and he wouldn't have to waste his precious sapphires to go back in time again. The child in front of him stiffened as he felt Time Catcher upon him but it was too late he had the little bird in his claws.

A sound of something tearing stopped the villain in his tracks and both he and Robin looked up to the other side of the machine. A blinding light blinded the two of them and when they looked back Kid Flash wobbly before him trying to keep himself from fainting. He reached out to the machine to support himself and he looked around in confusion. Kid Flash's hair was a mess, his eyes bloodshot and blood stains covered his lower part of his body from where he kneeled in Robin's blood as he looked the machine over; but he never looked as much as a courageous hero as in that moment.

"Kid Flash?" Robin asked in confusion. Wally looked up and stared wide eyed at Time Catcher who stood frozen.

"But…how," the man asked and Robin wiped his head around at the villains voice. Wally lunged over the machine and Robin making a grab for Time Catcher and brought the two of them to the ground. He sat up on top of the time villain and lifted his arm up. The man stared at him with wide as Wally began punching him in the face. He punched him over and over again until he felt someone grab his arm before he could bring his hand down one last time.

"Stop it," Robin shouted stopping Kid Flash. He then abruptly let go of Kid Flashes arm and clutched his chest. He fell to the ground and began to cough into his hands. He pulled his palm away and stared at the blood that was leaving his lips.

"Robin," Kid Flash shouted and let the villain go and helped Robin lay on the ground.

"What…what's happening…I don't….feel so well," Robin said weakly.

"You're going to be ok. Just hold on buddy," Wally said and looked up. Superman had just set Amazo on ice and batman kicked it making it shatter to the ground. As the monkey's and Ivo ran to the exist the bat looked over to Kid Flash in confusion and ran over to the two children.

"What happened," he asked sternly.

"It will take too long to explain," Kid Flash said grabbing Time Catchers sword and used it to cut open Robin's uniform. Wally gulped at the large gash that was set upon Robin's chest and ripped some of Robin capes fabric to use as a tourniquet. As he applied pressure to the wound Robin hissed in pain.

M'gann, Aqualad, Superboy and Artemis ran up to them.

"Robin," M'gann cried sliding to the ground to help.

"How did you do that," Artemis asked. "You don't have your powers so how did you get over here so fast?"

"Look I'm from an hour in the future. Robin was killed and we lost you guys so I sent myself back."

"But he still has the injury from the other time line," Aqualad said understanding the severity of the situation.

"We need to stop the bleeding or you going into the past won't change anything," Batman stated.

"What happened?" Flash asked as he Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Arrow came up to them with Ivo in his arms.

"Not now," everyone said at the same time. Once again all the super heroes began making their way into the power plant to help only coming in to late.

"Come on Robin stay with us," Artemis stated as Batman tried to suppress the bleeding on the quickly failing teen.

"This can't happen…not again," Wally said beginning to pace back and forth. How were they going to keep him alive? He was losing too much blood both from the wound on his chest and his leg. He could have Flash bring the teen to the hospital but the pressure from the running could just make it worst.

"Maybe I can go back in time again…the wound will be even less and he can…" Kid Flash started.

"No," Superman said sternly walking over the now unconscious Time Catcher. "We can't take the chance of you going back again."

"Why not," Wally asked pleadingly.

"Now that I've seen Time Catcher up close I know who he is. He used to be known as Doctor Maldo. A renowned physicist and geologist in Metropolis who studied the way certain minerals can actually reflect light in a way to travel through time."

"Yeah and…"

"So the reason why he is like this now is because traveling through time to many times will make you lose your mind. If you keep going back to save Robin you'll end up as insane as he is," Superman said.

Kid Flash was about to retort before the sound of an engine was heard outside breaking Wally's concentration and Black canary came running into the building.

"Kid Flash…Robin she said panting. "Why did you two leave?" she asked and then gasped at the sight before her.

"How did you get here?" Wally asked her quickly.

"I took your ship you guys left at the mountain. I can't take the Zeta Tubes just in case," she said placing her hand over he swollen stomach.

"That's great. We can get Robin to the nearest hospital now," he said happily to the group.

"I may be of some assistance," they all heard a low voice say and Wally turned back to see Martian Manhunter walk next to Black Canary.

"Uncle J'onn," M'gann said happily. The Martian looked at her in confusion and then to Batman.

"I had received your transmission and got here as soon as I could through the Zeta Tube," he said. "I was surprised to find my Bio Ship here which went missing a few days ago."

"We'll explain later," Artemis said quickly. "Just fix him," she said pointing to Robin impatiently. The Martian passed her and glimpsed at M'gann in suspicion before kneeling besides the teen.

"Can you do anything?" Superboy asked.

"I haven't studied human physiology in a long time," he said. He looked Robin over and then looked up at Superman. "Can you see what is damaged?" he asked the other alien. Superman used his x-ray vision and frowned.

"It's his left lung. It's collapsing around the injury."

"We need to cauterize the wound. I will need your help Superman," the green Martian stated as he held his hand up slightly turning his fingers into vine like shapes. Superman took a seat next to the alien. "This will be painful for him. You might want to hold him down," J'onn stated.

Batman and Wonder Woman held the teen down. The group looked away as J'onn stuck his vine like fingers into the teen's chest and Robin shouted in pain and began to struggle away from him.

"Hold on Robin," M'gann said quietly allowing Superboy to wrap his arms around her shoulders. J'onn pulled the injury apart so he was able to see inside and he soon reached the lungs.

"I need you to carefully use your laser vision to burn the tissue close," J'onn said to the man of steel and with a nod Superman's eyes turned red under a low power burned the tear in the lungs. Robin cried out as Batman struggled to keep him down. Finally Superman finished and with a groan Robin relaxed on the ground. Batman took a needle and thread from his utility belt and quickly began to stich Robin's chest up. Only when he finish did the team take a breath.

"He will live?" Aqualad asked.

"It is a temporary hold," J'onn stated. "He will still need real surgery. May I ask what I missed?" J'onn inquired looking at M'gann.

Batman stood up with Robin in his arms and handed him to Superman. "I'll explain it later. Right now we need to send the team back."

"But won't they…you know…go crazy," Wally asked. "This will be the second time they are going through the machine."

"We are willing to take that chance," Aqualad said looking back to his team to see them nod in agreement.

"Hey guys we have another problem," Flash said and everyone turned. He had opened the hatch to the machine and Wally frowned at the sight. "It runs on Sapphires."

"Yeah and there were a lot more sapphires in there before I went through time," Wally said.

"What does that mean," M'gann asked.

"It means that if there is enough power in here to take you back into time…you're not going to have enough to come back."

"So…we are going to be stuck four years in the past?" Superboy asked.

"That's dangerous. We might accidently change something," Aqualad said.

"We're just going to have to figure it out when we get there, right now we need to get the machine to the Bio ship so we can take it with us," Artemis said. Captain Marvel grabbed the machine and heaved it over his shoulders and took it to the ship in the front of the power plant. Once in the ship Wally changed the coordinate to four years in the past where the time shift had changed. He pulled out one of the small tracking devices and walked out of the ship where everyone stood.

Artemis spotted the arrow and frowned. The group knew exactly where that needed to go. Kid Flash handed it to Aqualad who walked over to Batman. The man took it and Aqualad explained that it need to go into Robin to track him. Batman turned to Robin and held the arrow up.

Artemis looked down not wanting to see it go through Robin again when she heard Batman growl in pain. The archer looked up in surprise and saw that instead of Robin the dark knight had ran the device through his own arm.

"What?" she asked.

"You need…someone to…track…" Batman stated in pain. "Track me and it will be the same thing. He doesn't need to be hurt anymore," he said as his blood dripped to the ground.

Aqualad nodded and thanked the man. He, M'gann and Superboy went into the Bio Ship and the Martain started the ship up. Artemis squeezed Robins hand and the teen weakly squeezed it back.

"Stay strong…we are going to fix this I promise," she said and Robin nodded in Superman's hold. She turned to Wally and wiped some dust off his yellow clad shoulder. "I know you might not think that you're not a hero unless you have your powers but you are. What you did was brave so don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she said.

Wally nodded and Artemis ran to the ship. Before the hatched even closed the ship took off and everyone looked through the window to see the heroes shrink as they rose into the clouds.

"Are you all ready?" Aqualad asked.

"Not really," Artemis said holding herself tightly.

"Well ready or not," Superboy said pulling the lever down. The entire ship was surrounded by the blue light and the group fainted with the bright light.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Artemis groaned and realized she was on the floor. Sitting up Aqualad was already helping Superboy up and M'gann was holding her head in pain in the pilot seat.

"Did we make it?" Superboy asked. Artemis looked down and instead of the clean air of Metropolis she looked down at the smog ridden city of Gotham. She never thought she would be so happy to see the city again.

"Well we got the right city," she said. M'gann brought the ship down and scanned the tops of the city.

"So we just need to go to Arkham Asylum and stop Time Catcher from realizing the Joker.

"Too late," Superboy said seeing the Joker and two of his henchmen flee a bank with jewels and cash in their hands.

"We're too late…the Joker already escaped," M'gann said sadly.

"We can still make it," Artemis said. "We just need to get the Batman to leave the Joker to us so he can go to the circus." Artemis turned to the sullen faces of her teammates. "Ok it sounded better in my head."

M'gann still took the ship and had it land a little bit before the Joker and all four of the heroes jumped out. Joker stopped in his tracks and pulled out a gun.

"Oh new kiddies to play with. Good I was getting bored with just the bat," he said but before he could pull the trigger a batarang hit the gun swiping it from his arm. Everyone looked up and saw Batman jump down in his older uniform that had a yellow edge around the bat symbol.

"Batman how nice of you to join us…and here I thought you were showing up to the party," Joker said pulling what looked like a party popper from his jacket. Artemis aimed her bow and shot an arrow that pierced the toy and it exploded in front of the clown causing him to cough.

"Batman," Aqualad yelled and the dark knight looked over at the group skeptically. "I do not have time to explain but you need to leave the Joker to us. You are needed at the circus," the Atlantian stated. Batman looked at him in confusion.

"We promise we are on your side but if you don't get to the circus something even worse than the Joker will happen," Artemis stated. The Joker got up and began to run. Batman turned to him ignoring the teens and was about to go after him. M'gann growled and held her hand up and the Joker lifted from the ground in surprise. She looked at Batman with glowing eyes.

"Please go to the circus…in your civilian identity…to umm…stay undercover…," she said. "If you don't millions will die."

Batman's eyes widen. "Is that a threat," he said pulling out a batarang."

"No," Superboy said. "It's a promise." Batman looked at the teens shirt and saw the 'S' symbol.

Batman gave them one of his famous glares but began to back away slowly. "Well here is my threat. If he isn't back in Arkham Asylum by tomorrow morning or if I see you did any kind of damage I will find you and bring you in."

"Yes sir," M'gann squeaked. Batman took his grappling gun out but kept his eyes on the teens. He held it out and let it carry him away. M'gann through Joker into the wall as Aqualad created a tornado of water collecting one of the goons and Artemis caught the other in her net arrow. Joker bot back up with blood dripping down his nose.

"That's…not…funny," he said in anger and charged the teens. He pulled out a deck of cards and threw them at M'gann but Superboy stood in between the two and the cards bounced off doing nothing but tearing his shirt. Joker growled and made a jump for a fire escape to get away. Artemis shot an arrow that knocked him off and Aqualad created a large puddle of water that caught the Joker before hitting the ground. The clown was out cold.

M'gann fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"You just lied to Batman," Artemis said almost in disbelief to herself and collapsed her bow.

"And it worked," Aqualad said in just as much of a surprise.

"I think I might throw up," M'gann said. She could face hundreds of villains but Batman was still the only one who could make her so scared just by bluffing to him.

"Let's just get these guys to Arkham before Batman eats us for dinner," Artemis said.

After handing the clown and the henchmen to the police at the asylum M'gann was in the air once again.

"What do we do now," she asked. Aqualad went to the small machine and opened the latch. There were nothing but a few blue sparkles left at the bottom of the machine.

"Well we aren't going back home that's for sure," Superboy said seeing the empty machine.

"Look the circus," M'gann said pointing to the large tent sticking our between the buildings. Putting the Bio ship in camouflage mode they hovered over the circus area that was covered in blinking lights of red and blue.

"The cops are there…it must have happened," Artemis said sadly.

"There," Superboy said pointing to covered bodies in white sheets and soaked in blood on top of stretchers. M'gann covered her mouth to stifle her sobs as nine year old Dick Grayson walked out of the tent led by Commissioner Gordon. He was covered in a blanket that covered his red and black acrobat uniform and he continued to walk straight with dead unseeing eyes.

"Where's Bruce?" said impatiently looking for the billionaire. She spotted him coming out of the tent with the reporter Vicky Vale hanging off his arm. She didn't know that they two knew each other but she recognized the woman from the television. She tried to pull Bruce towards one of the officers so she could get the next big scoop but he continued to watch the child be put in the back of a police car.

"So we fixed it?" M'gann asked.

"We still don't know if he will still take him in. He might become too pre-occupied with trying to figure out who we were," Aqualad said watching everything unfold.

"So we might have ruined the stupid timeline anyway; great," Superboy frowned. Only time would tell if everything was fixed.

**Review kindly please xD**

**And once again my little rant but as always you can skip it if you want it just makes me feel better to get it off my chest since none of my friends really watch it with me:**

**So the new episode of season 2 wasn't a total flop but I hate how I was tricked. It said it starts off right where it let off so even though I saw the pic of Nightwing (Super-hot by the way)I thought I would still get the team. Let me say right now that having a five second clip of them talking at the table where it let off and then say 5 YEARS LATER doesn't not mean it takes place right after. I also really want to know where the hell my Spitfire is. I don't want to learn I invested a year of my life to a couple that isn't even going to show up in the second season. And even though I am not the biggest fan of M'gann and Supeboy, M'gann and Lagoon boy is just…just no. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THOSE LAST FIVE YEARS! And I know need to learn who everyone is and I suck at keeping track at so many people.**

**I will continue to watch it though and I will force myself to like it.**


	8. Thank You

**This is it. It's the end and there ain't no more. I just want to thank everyone who stuck with it. I 3 you all very much and your amazing reviews. I have to admit a lot of them were some of the best reviews I have ever gotten and you guys have been the best. I hope this last chapter lives up to the rest of the story *bow in gratitude***

Chapter 8: Thank you

Artemis had fallen asleep as M'gann steered the ship out of Gotham and headed to New York. They didn't know where to go since at this point in time the Justice Leagues headquarters would be at the mountain. They all decided to head to where it all began.

Superboy looked out the window to the night sky and Aqualad sat in his chair quietly. Miss Martian landed the ship at the warehouse and Superboy woke the archer up and they all shuffled out of the ship.

"Do you think anyone will bother us?" M'gann asked opening the door to the warehouse where Time Catcher started the whole thing.

"I don't think so," Artemis said looking at one of the walls. She removed some dust and in big brass letters the words "Property of Doctor Maldo" was written. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"So we are just going to stay here…until when?" M'gann asked.

"I guess…until the day this all started. In four years." Artemis said.

"My King and my friends will probably wondering where I went," Aqualad stated. Artemis bit her lip and looked away. What was going to happen to her life? Will her father come looking for her now that his 11 year old daughter has gone missing? What will happen to her mother when she gets out of prison in four years and no one's there to help her?

"I wonder what happens to you Conner?" M'gann said. "I mean you aren't born yet so will you be created in four years?"

"I don't know. It seems two of me can't exist at the same time…" Superboy started.

"So a different Superboy will be created, boo hoo," Artemis said irritably. "Another boy will be picked to be Aqualad and for M'gann a different Martian will be picked to come to Earth (1). What I want to know is how we are going to survive." Artemis said throwing her bow to the ground. "I'm going to sleep," she stated walking to the corner of the warehouse and grabbed a sheet of a box. She rested it on the floor and she curled herself into it.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep. We can figure things out in the morning," Aqualad said and the two other heroes nodded slowly. M'gann wrapped herself and Superboy into their own sheet and Aqualad made his own bed. He needed to figure out what to do without polluting the time stream because right now they made it so they no longer existed.

Early in the morning Artemis was woken up by the smell of bacon. She looked turned to see M'gann in her human disguise cooking the food over a small grill.

"Where did you get that," Artemis asked waking over to the girl noticing the absences of Aqualad and Superboy.

"We are in a warehouse district. One of the buildings was filled with meat products and the other was holding cook ware. I just borrowed a few items."

"First lying to Batman and now stealing. Superman was right that time machine does change you," the archer said stealing a piece of meat and taking a seat on a small box that M'gann had placed next to the grill. M'gann looked at her solemnly.

"The boys went into the city. Aqualad went to see if they can get a normal low key job for a while. He thinks that when we start getting money we can slowly buy our own sapphires and use it to get home," M'gann said.

"Why don't we just steal that too," Artemis said with angry hummer and turned to see the frown on the Martian. "Look I'm sorry…I just don't think I really realized what jumping into the past really meant until now. We don't even know if it worked. For all we know we didn't change anything and Robin's going to stay in the foster system and Wally is going to be stuck with a dead beat father. We should have just stayed in the other time line."

M'gann raised her eyes and smiled.

"Hello M'gann," she said extinguishing the grill. Artemis watched in confusion as M'gann stood there silently with her eyes closed and her smile on her lips. She then looked at Artemis and pulled her up. "I just contacted Aqualad and told him we are going on a little fieldtrip."

"Where?"

"You'll see," M'gann smiled.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A few hours later Artemis began to notice the city the Bio ship was currently flying over.

"Is this Central City?" She asked.

"Yep," M'gann said happily landing near the Flashes home. The two girls got out both in their civvies.

"What are we doing here? It's not like we can introduce ourselves like last time. We don't even know if they are living here yet," Artemis pointed out.

"Can you stop being so negative all the time and just come on," M'gann said. Artemis sighed and continued to follow her teammate. After walking towards the house a red bouncy ball appeared in front of Artemis hitting her on the foot. She picked it up and inspected it with M'gann.

"Sorry," they heard a younger boy's voice called out. The two girls looked over at the child with messy red hair and a yellow t-shirt run up to them. "Sorry it got away from me," he said. Artemis opened her mouth to say his name but she was beaten to it.

"Wally!" a woman's voice rang out and a woman with long red curly hair walked over to them. She gave Wally a disappointed look before giving the girls an apologetic one. "I'm sorry my son wasn't paying attention to the ball. Eleven year olds always seem to have their heads in the clouds."

"Yeah…it's no problem," Artemis said handing the ball to Wally.

"Now what do you say Wally," the woman who Artemis could only presume to be Wally's mother said.

"Thank you," he said happily with a smile showing his missing baby teeth. He ran off where she saw Barry Allen and Iris and next to them Wally's father. He was thinner and he had a smile on his face. He waved for Wally to hurry. "I'm coming dad," Wally called out excitedly and threw the ball to his father who caught it easily.

Wally's mother waved another thank you and the two girls continued there walk to not seem like they were stalking the happy household.

"They seem like a nice family," Artemis said.

"If we saved Robin and Bruce's relationship then this moment will have many more to come. Wally wasn't happy in the other time line but here he will get his chance. For me I saved an innocent and that's the reason why I came to earth, to become a hero," M'gann said with a distant smile. Artemis smiled to.

"I guess you're right," Artemis said. "He's got a family and I got mine. I don't know why I was so upset," she said happy that M'gann would go out of her way to make her feel better. M'gann grabbed Artemis's arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Now I remember seeing an ice cream place around here last time. Let's see if it's been opened yet and treat ourselves to some ice cream. I have still yet to try strawberry vanilla swirl," the Martian said and Artemis allowed her to lead the way.

When the two girls got back their other team members were already there and waiting. They watched the two girls enter the warehouse laughing with almost finished ice cream cones in their hands.

"I see you have had a nice trip out," Aqualad stated. The two girls looked at each other with a smile.

"Yea I think we did," Artemis said.

"I'm happy," he said back.

"So am I," A deep voice said coming behind the girls and they all turned around ready to fight the intruder; the body that the voice belonged to came forward from the shadows and showed himself.

"Batman," Superboy said in surprised.

"But…how did you find us?" M'gann asked.

"Tracking bug on your friend," he said looking at Superboy. The clone looked over his shirt and turned seeing the small device planted on the back of his collar.

"But when…" he asked.

"Not important," the dark knight said. "What is important is why you wanted me at that circus and lied to me to get me there. Not to mention you took one of my villains of the streets."

"Look we would love to tell you," Artemis said as Superboy squashed the bug on his shirt between his fingers. "But we can't."

Batman gave them a bat glare.

"Maybe we should tell him…he could help us," M'gann said.

"We already polluted the time stream enough," Artemis answered back.

"Was it the boy," Batman asked cutting the two girls off from arguing.

"What?"

"Is that who you wanted me to see? He's being taken to a foster home now and I have been debating on something since I first saw him. Is he who you wanted me to see?" he asked again. The group looked at each other. Aqualad took a step forward.

"Yes. His name is Richard Grayson. We knew of what was going to happen at the circus last night and we needed you to see him…to take him in," the Atlantian said. Batman thought for a moment.

"Tell me everything and maybe I'll believe you," he said.

Once again Aqualad told the story trying to be as vague as possible. He couldn't have Batman knowing the future and so he just told of how a villain changed the past and they had to make it right. One of those ways is that Bruce Wayne met Dick Grayson.

"You know my identity," Batman said angrily.

"Yes…we are sorry but we found out in the other time line. It was revealed to us by accident," the team leader said. Batman frowned.

"How can I believe you?"

"How's your arm?" Superboy asked and Batman held his left arm.

"How did you know that I hurt my arm?" he asked.

"One of the ways to find you through time was to put a device through your arm. You did it yourself too," M'gann said.

"Can you get back to your own time," Batman asked.

"There is a way but unfortunately we do not have the means to do it. The machine runs on sapphires…a lot of sapphires. It has run out and we do not have enough money to acquire such fortune," Aqualad explain

A few minutes past as he thought it over. "Follow me in your ship and bring your machine," the man said and walked out expecting the children to follow. They all stared at each other in confusion and Superboy shrugged.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

The teens once again found themselves coming up through the Batcave and into the mansion all dressed in civvies and Batman in his suit as Bruce Wayne. Alfred walked up to them and Bruce explained that they were guests that were staying for a little bit. That's all he needed to say before the butler walked away.

Bruce told them to make themselves comfortable in the den and they did. He then left out the front door and Alfred went into the kitchen leaving them alone and still unsure what they were doing.

"He's being way too nice," Artemis stated suspiciously.

"You think he's still mad at me for lying to him," M'gann said worryingly.

"I am sure he is not upset about that anymore," Aqualad said but uncertainty was laced in his voice.

A few hours later the door opened and Alfred came through the kitchen doors. The team looked over and Artemis eyes widen in surprise. M'gann held her hands over her mouth trying to keep herself squealing with delight.

Bruce had his hand on the back of Dick Grayson leading the boy into the large home. The child carried a duffle bag in his arms and Bruce carried a suit case in his other hand.

"Welcome home Master Bruce," Alfred said as Bruce took Dick's bag and handed it to the butler.

"Alfred this is Dick, Dick this is Alfred. He's going to help you while you stay here," Bruce said to the child.

Dick looked up at Alfred and gave him a small smile and then looked away. He spotted the teens on the couches. M'gann gave him a small wave but Dick didn't wave back and just placed his hand over his chest as Alfred led him away and to his new room. Artemis frowned at the gesture. His chest was hurting him. The temporary fix on his injury was coming undone. Bruce walked over to the team.

"You brought him home," M'gann said happily.

"I thank you," Aqualad said.

"It wasn't for you," Brice said. "I wanted to take him after last night. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any underline intensions for me taking him in."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah well are you going to help us with our problem or not," Artemis asked. Bruce looked at her with a frown.

"Follow me," he said the suit case still in his hands. They followed the man into the dining room and Bruce opened the suit case. M'gann gasped at the sight; sapphires.

"Where did you…" Artemis started.

"They belong to my family and I picked it up at the bank on the way to the foster home. I don't need them and I think it's best for everyone if you were sent back to your own time period."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I completely agree with Batman," Artemis said happily. Going back down to the cave the group placed the gems in the machine.

"Make sure everything is set right," Batman commanded and M'gann typed in the last part of the data into the keyboard.

"All set…thank you Batman," M'gann said. Bruce walked off the Bio ship and the group left the Batcave and back for the warehouse in New York. They didn't want anything different for when they got back and so they landed the ship just outside the building. Superboy carried the machine into the center of the large room and pulled out the tracking device. He jammed it into the ground beneath them and the light flickered. No longer did they need to follow a person, they just needed to get back to their time.

"Ready to go home?" Superboy asked. M'gann couldn't have nodded her head more eagerly as she gripped his hand.

"Ready," Aqualad replied and Superboy pulled the lever down.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Artemis ran through the hole in Time Catchers shield created by Aqualad and Superboy and shot an arrow in mid jump shooting the villain in the chest. The villain flew backwards hitting the lever down further. The blue shield went up further now surrounding the entire warehouse and M'gann's ship outside of it.

"What's happening," M'gann asked next to Superboy and Time Chaser looked up and frowned.

"No you're not supposed to be here." He yelled as the blue bubble disappeared in the blink of an eye. Everyone was gone including the machine and nothing stirred. A few seconds past and the wind picked up. The sound of paper tearing was heard through the air and the bubble reappeared in a blinding light and the team reappeared. They all looked up dizzily.

"Are we back?" M'gann asked sitting up with her hands.

"There is only one way to find out," Aqualad said taking out his com-link and placing it in his ear. "Kid Flash, Robin, come in…KF?" he said waiting for a response through the static eagerly.

"Aqualad is that you," Aqualad heard in his ear. It was Kid Flash…their Kid Flash. Aqualad smiled. "Yes Kid Flash it's me," he said and the other three smiled in relief.

On the other side of the com-link Kid Flash was on the ground holding Robin in his arms protectively on the bridge. The two looked at themselves seeing that nothing had happen to them and then looked back towards the warehouse.

"Dude that was so anti-climactic, nothing happened." Kid Flash laughed.

"Oh things happened my friend. More than you know," Aqualad stated. "How is Robin?"

Kid Flash looked down at the boy wonder.

"How you feeling dude," Wally asked.

"Not completely feeling the aster but I think I will manage once I get this thing out of my leg," Robin said.

"Robin says he's good except for the leg," Wally said.

"They don't know about his chest," Artemis said. Aqualad nodded.

"Kid I need you to get Robin to the infirmary at the mountain now. I will inform who is ever there that you are on your way and that Robin needs to have his chest inspected," Aqualad said as Superboy picked up the time machine and they walked towards the Bio ship.

"What…there's nothing wrong with his…" Kid Flash started. Artemis groaned.

"Will you just do it Kid Idiot, We will explain it when we meet up with you," Artemis said and closed the link.

"Looks like things are back to normal in more ways than one," M'gann said to Superboy and made him snort. Artemis looked away with a 'hmph' but smiled when no one saw her. M'gann lowered her ship in the docking bay and ran out as soon as it landed.

"You are back," Red Tornado said as the kids got off the ship. M'gann ran to him and gave him a hug. "Did something happen on the mission that I wasn't aware of?" Red Tornado asked solemnly.

"I just missed you," M'gann said happily as Black Canary who was very much not pregnant walked up behind Red Tornado.

"You're going to have to explain some things," she said to the group. "Kid Flash brought Robin in an hour ago and I did a CT scan on him upon your request. He has a small tear that if left alone in a couple of hours could have begun to bleed out. I already put a breathing tube into his lungs."

"Will he be ok?" Aqualad asked.

"J'onn will be coming in shortly with the league's doctor. They are going to surgically repair it and his leg. What I wasn't to know is how he got it and how you knew?"

The group looked at each other.

"It's going to take a while to explain," Artemis said. "I think we should wait for the rest to explain it all."

After the team had all taken showers and freshened up they met in the computer room where Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Flash and Wonder Woman stood with Kid Flash waiting for the group.

"Ok time to explain," Superman said.

"You want to take this one," Aqualad asked Artemis since he had already explain the situation twice during their adventure.

Artemis sighed and explained how time was changed so Robin would never become the boy wonder and how they had to work with a disbanded Justice League to fix everything. She told them pretty much everything leaving out the parts that took place on a certain rooftop and a certain teen hero's bedroom.

"After we sent Batman back to the circus we hid out for a day in the warehouse in New York City," Artemis finished. Before she continued Batman shifted.

"Before we go on I would like to ask if any of my Sapphires survived," he said. The group looked at him like Batman grew another head.

"Hello Megan. That happened in our time line," M'gann said and then faltered. "Oh no I think I'm going to be sick," she said holding her stomach realizing that she not only lied to Batman to get him to the circus but lied to the Batman who she has to see almost every day.

"So you remember all of that," Artemis said scratching her cheek awkwardly.

"Yes," Batman said plain and simple.

"We really did mess up," she said with a frown.

"Not entirely," Batman said. "Meeting you beforehand allowed me to trust you the way I do now."

"You…trust us?" Superboy said arching an eyebrow.

'_If this is how he acts when he trusts us then I'm afraid of how he would treat us if he didn't,'_ Superboy said through their private link.

"It was only because of that meeting did I have each of you join this team. When Aquaman came to me and asked if it would be wise to bring Kaldur'ahm to the surface world, as soon as I saw him I told him that it should be alright. After Martian Manhunter found his niece had snuck onto his ship and wanted to return her back to Mars I was the one who told him to give her a chance…" he said and the group turned to the Martian girl.

She blushed and knew that she was going to have to re-explain her reason for coming to Earth after telling them that she won the right to come to Earth.

"When Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin found Superboy I knew that he would be a part of the team but it took me a few days to understand that I would be the one who would create your undercover team. And then of course there was Artemis," he said turning to the girl.

"That's why you and Green Arrow let me join so fast (2)," she said and Batman nodded.

"So it looks like we didn't mess up after all," M'gann said happily.

"Congratulations team," Black Canary stated. "You completed your first successful mission without the help of any of the Justice League…at least not our Justice League."

"That leaves one question," Flash said. "What happen to Time Catcher?"

The team stopped and stared at each other. They had completely forgotten about the mad man.

"I feel like we won't be seeing him for a while. I am hoping that he is still in that other time shift and he won't be able to come back in a long time," Aqualad said as his king placed his hand on the teens shoulder.

"Well time is a strange thing. We aren't going to know until he actually comes back…if he does," Superman said.

J'onn and the Justice Leagues doctor, Doctor Leslie walked into the room and Batman went over to meet them.

"We just finished the surgery," the older woman said taking off the surgical hat that covered her grey hair. "He's recovering but right now he has a tube in his chest and he will be on oxygen for a while. He's going to need bed rest for a couple of months as well with no strenuous activities," she said hinting to the Robin gig.

Batman nodded and followed the woman to see his ward. Wolf ran into the room and pounced onto Superboy causing him and M'gann to laugh. The rest of the league dispersed and Kid Flash and Artemis walked up to each other.

"So I really don't get my powers just because Robin doesn't become…well Robin?" Wally asked.

"It's weird to think that we would all be in a different place without him," the archer replied.

"It's just weird to think that I didn't try harder because there was no Robin or Speedy to follow. I didn't do the experiment that changed me and that gave my uncle and aunt time to have a kid instead of train me…my mom and dad…" Wally said looking away unable to finish his statement.

"But your parents aren't like that now, right?" Artemis asked wanting to make sure that she changed everything back, that Wally was now back to living a normal life…well at least back at home.

"Oh yeah…we're fine. I kind of feel bad though that it's my fault that my aunt and uncle haven't had a kid yet."

"I'm pretty sure they've gotten over it," Artemis said looking over at Flash laughing at something Wonder Woman had said. The older man looked over at the two teens and waved a small smile. Kid Flash was about to walk over to him but Artemis grabbed his arm and Wally looked back. He looked down at her hand and then back at the girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. Artemis opened her mouth and made a sound like she wanted to say something but stopped short. She looked away and let go of Kid Flashes hand.

"Just…I'm glad that everything is back to normal…Baywatch."

Wally arched an eyebrow but smiled. "Yeah," he answered back. "Me too Artie," he finished before walking to his mentor. Artemis watched as Flash placed his hands on Kid Flashes shoulders and said something to the teen that made him smile. Something probably that had to deal with food.

The next day Artemis walked to the infirmary with a bunch of flowers in her hand and a balloon. She opened the door and found Robin sleeping on the bed with a black scrub like shirt on. The only thing that covered his face was an oxygen mask and she could see tubes and wires sticking out from under his top. She smiled lightly as she placed the roses on the stand next to the teen.

Feeling a presence next to him Robin opened his eyes slowly and looked over to see the older girl. He panicked and reached over for his sunglasses on the side table quickly making a face from the pain he was in. Artemis grabbed his smaller wrist and stopped him.

"Easy boy wonder, I'm sure Batman must have told you that we all know who you are by now," she said. Robin nodded and began to take off his oxygen mask but Artemis stopped him. "Don't try to talk. I'm guessing it would be a little painful with a tube sticking out of your lungs right now," she said causing the teen to smile.

"Oh and now that I do know who you are Dick Grayson I will be taking that picture that you took of us on my first day of Gotham Academy and no I will not be laughing about it," Artemis said once again getting a smile out of the younger teammate.

The two sat together for a little bit as Artemis retold the story that Batman had told Robin but added the little unimportant details that she left out in her mission statements and told him things that Batman probably thought unnecessary to tell his protégée. She even told him about the nice moment she had with Wally up on the roof but still made sure to leave the bedroom incident out.

When she finished Robin reached for his oxygen mask and she tried to halt him once again. He stopped her hand and he pulled the mask off. Artemis bent over so Robin could speak softly. He spoke two simple words into her ear so quietly that she thought she had misheard him at first. He smirked and placed his face mask back on.

With tears in her eyes she cuffed her mouth to try and contain her sniffling. She nodded happily and leaned over to kiss Robin's forehead. He made a face of disgust at her kiss causing her to laugh and with a goodbye she left the room.

As she turned the corner wiping the bottom of her eyes she almost bumped into M'gann.

"Oh sorry," the Martian said preventing the tray of cookies in her hands to fall. She smiled at her saved but when she looked up at Artemis she frowned. "Artemis are you ok? Is Robin ok?" She asked quickly realizing her teammate was coming from the infirmary.

"Robin's just fine," she smiled. "But if those cookies are for him I don't think he's quite ready to be eating those just yet." M'gann looked down at the cookies with wide eyes.

"Hello Megan. I should make him something soft…pudding," the Martian said lifting herself in the air and flew to the kitchen. Artemis shook her head. She looked back at the infirmary and dried her eyes some more.

How could those two simple words make her cry so much? Could it be because no one has ever said it to her before? That no one had needed her enough to say those two simple words; the words that made her heart fill with pride.

Robin seemed to always be the first. The first out of there group to join the fight, the first to charge into battle, the first to show that a kid could make a difference and now the biggest first for her; the first to ever say the two simple words of 'Thank you'.

Epilogue 

_6 months later_

The bell rang signaling the last class of the day. Grumbling at the load of math homework she was given for the weekend she made her way to her locker. Her eyes soften at the sight of the young boy waiting in front of her metal storeroom.

"Dick Grayson," she said with a smile coming up behind him. He smiled and moved out of the way with the help of a black cane he used until his leg healed up completely. "I see you're finally feeling well enough to come to school after your unfortunate skiing accident in the Alps," she laughed. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh we were using the Alps excuse. I've been telling everyone it was a motor cross incident in Turkey," he laughed causing Artemis to roll her eyes. After getting her things from her locker the two walked through the hallway in there matching boy and girl school uniforms.

"So how has the team been?" Robin asked reaching for his cell phone in his school bag.

"Fine. We've just been practicing and going over a lot more contingency plans," she said as Dick typed on the small phone. He looked up her and smiled.

"Like what?"

"Well like if we ever get stuck in time again, that's a no brainer. With the help of Wally's imagination we've come up with some plans for accidental teleportation to another planet, dimensional travel, and if we end up swapping bodies," she said looking a little dishearten. Robin laughed loudly causing a few people to turn around and look at him as they exited the school and walked into the courtyard. Artemis looked away in embarrassment. When she looked forward again she stopped when she recognized someone standing at the entrance of the school; Wally.

"What is he doing here?" she asked out loud as two girls past the red head with a giggle and he gave them a small wink. Robin smirked without Artemis noticing and placed his cellphone back in his bag. They walked over to the junior speedster.

"Dick I got here as soon as I got your text. What's the emergency, are you hurt?" the speedster asked with sweat running down his face from running all the way from Central City so fast.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dick said shrugging and walking past his friend. Wally took out his phone from his jean pockets and flipped to the text message. He scratched his head.

"Yeah dude it says right here 'Emergency at school, need you ASAP."

Artemis looked over his shoulder and read the text. It was during the time that they were talking just a moment ago. They both looked at each other and then at Dick who had just gotten into a convertible car. They spotted Bruce in the Driver's side helping Dick into the car and the teen looked back at his teammates. Dick smiled at them and as the car pulled away and he gave them a wave.

"Dick what did you do?" Bruce asked looking at the teen from the corner of his eyes.

"Just helping two people realize they are more than just friends," Dick said as the wind blew through his hair. Bruce gave him a side glance. "Don't look at me like that. You know just as well as I do that they've had a think for each other ever since Bialya," Dick laughed. The older mentor could do nothing but laugh along with him as they drove home.

Back at the school Artemis and Wally looked away from each other awkwardly. Wally might be left in the dark but she knew exactly why Dick had done this. She had told him about the incident on the roof. She could still remember what the other Wally had told her:

"_Tell him the truth. That you like me…him. I think you both may need it and if he's anything like me then you need to pull it out of him."_

She realized that she never actually promised him that she would tell him but she wanted to…she really did.

"Wally…"

"Artemis…" the two started together and stopped.

"You first," Wally said; his face turning as red as his hair. Artemis took a deep breath.

"There were a few things that…that I left out about the other time line, things that has to do with you and me."

"You…umm…want to talk about it over coffee or something," Wally offered. Artemis smiled and gave him a nod. He held his arm out and Artemis looped her hand around it. The two of them walked out towards the closest coffee shop with thoughts on how to get back at Robin for this.

The End

**1) In the comic M'gann actually lied to the team and told them that she won the right to be Martian Manhunters Apprentice…among other things. Not that she hid on her Uncles ship.**

**2) In the comic Artemis comes home a few days after saving Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash from Amazo in episode 5. There she finds her mother is having a conversation with Batman and Green Arrow and the two men ask her to join the team. **

**So yeah not the best ending I know. I always feel like they are just so sappy or incomplete. I do have to say though I had a lot of fun with this piece and it is probably because of you guys. I do hope you enjoyed it. **

**I am now going to work on my next YJ piece so if you did like it I hope that you try my next one out as well. **

**Review Kindly Please xD. **


End file.
